


pushing too far

by piepanda



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, Asexual Aromantic Sakura Futaba, Asexual Sumire Yoshizawa, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Chatlogs, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Eventual ryukita, Explicit Language, Exploring unhealthy team dynamics, F/F, Genderfluid Character, Greysexual Yusuke Kitagawa, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Its heavily implied, M/M, Makoharu(implied), Makoto lovers beware~, PTs are lowkey highkey bad friends half the time, Persona 5 Protagonist Needs a Hug, Persona 5: The Royal, Secret Relationship, She is kind of a bitch in the first half ngl, Shihoann(mentioned), Strained Friendships, Time to fix some toxicity folks!!!, Underage Drinking, Unrequited shukita, akechi and sumi are partners in shitposting, also vocaloid references, and aroace best friend, are making danganronpa references to piss them off, but like theres a lot of fluff to soften the blow, completely lost to why their leader, copious amounts of danganronpa references, god knows im adding some shitposting in, goro akechi laughs at 2017 american politics, hes a shitposter, his pancake boyfriend, listen if there is gonna be fluff, ok listen the tags seem super angsty, pts are on the sidelines, specifically royal trio fluff, sumi is not in a gang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piepanda/pseuds/piepanda
Summary: What if there was a cognition of Ren in Maruki's palace that spilled his what was covered in his therapy sessions? What if the PTs take advantage of it to learn their leader's past and secrets? What if he was pissed the fuck off afterwards?The Phantom Thieves toxic group dynamic comes to a breaking point, and they begin to fix it.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Amamiya Ren & Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakamoto Ryuji, Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru, Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 102
Kudos: 108





	1. where have you been

**Author's Note:**

> For notes on the akeshu here, theyre basically in a normal relationship with bits of their rivalry slipping in, at the beginning of the third sem they got over themselves and had the christmas event we never got, and they started dating but they act less like a new couple, more like bickering grandparents, and everyone is so used to that being their relationship no one knows they did in fact get their shit together, and are dating.

Maruki’s reality sucked ass. How did this supposedly inconspicuous counselor think that editing our reality was the only way to deal with pain? We’ve all been through painful things, that’s what makes happiness truly worth it, not this false bullshit. Ren hadn’t been put through his childhood, the phantom thieves, and Goro’s supposed death, to just reset it all. Now that all of the phantom thieves were here, along with Goro, we could take Maruki down easily.

… At least that’s what I thought until we found a cognitive version of me. It was just me in my school uniform, and while this could’ve been expected, why on _Earth did it have to reveal all my feelings and past trauma_?! This fucking cognition, put here by one of the few adults I decided to trust, is telling my team, and serial killer boyfriend, all of my trauma and emotions throughout my life, the past year, _everything!_ Things that I felt comfortable telling my at the time therapist and psychotic boyfriend, but not my best friends, and that’s for a very important reason. I’ve made it this far on my own, I didn’t need all of them knowing this.

“Oh my, it seems it’s the real Ren!” the cognition exclaims with his sparkly eyes (do my eyes really look like that?)

“Wait a damn second, why does Maruki have a cognition of Joker?” Ryuji exclaims, and the rest of the exchange some confused murmurs, except for Goro who gives me a concerned look.

“Well Maruki-Sensei has a cognition of those who told him the most concerning things, or just a lot during their sessions, and the person who tops that list isn’t Sumire after Kasumi passed” The cognition gives me a look and then it slips out with a bit of desperation, I don’t want them all to know, “I didn’t tell him that much”

A few looks get shot my way that look like they’re saying ‘What have you even been through to warrant that much therapy?’ and they start to realize how little I talk about myself and in a second all gazes are on me. Normally a comforting gaze, now causing goosebumps on my skin, _like I’m back in that hellhole of a-_

“Now now, who wants to hear a tragic little tale, it’s all about a little phantom thief, living his life with a mask, to cope with his _splendid_ home life, and his _fake happiness_ he was given when making it out-oh wait I wasn’t supposed to say any of that, patient confidentiality, right? But does that really apply when I’m basically said patient?” the cognition asks himself with a bit of a pout and does a bit of a spin on his feet. Oh god everyone is shooting me looks, and taking this cognition a bit seriously.

“Shut the **_fuck up_ **” Goro snarls, and have I mentioned how much I love him, like I think he’s the only one who noticed how much I don’t want my teams to be aware of my trauma, maybe because I told him but I give him my silent gratitude. And then the fucking cognition of me opens his damn mouth again and-

“Awww don’t be like that Goro, I love you so much you know, when you died it was like I was back in that dark, small, house, where the alcohol stench was everywhere from mom, dad’s general absence, the blood from knife cuts” the fucker says with a loving gaze I leave reserved for Goro and him alone. And then it goes to a manic, hazy gaze as he begins covering-no, he did not just-...

" _Shut the hell up, bastard!"_ God Goro, just thank god for him I really don't to relive this and have them all find out I'm _weak, broken, beaten, used goods, I can't relive all the names the pain, I can't, I-_

“Goro...please” I whimper out, _whimper_ , _did this get to me that bad_ and then I feel a pair of arms pulling me in. In the background I can hear some indistinct chatter. Mostly shocked exclamations, with a few mini analysises of my psyche like I’m not even there.

"It'll be okay Joker, but I think I'm going to just give it a _shot, darling_ " Crow says with venom, and as he's about to shoot-

" Crow stop! Don't kill the cognition let's hear it out!"

"What the fuck is wrong with you Joker doesn't owe us his life story you pieceso sh-" he begins arguing for my team to interrupt and-

"This is probably the only way we'll know what goes on in his head! Not like he tells us anything, this will build some trust in our team with our leader-" Makoto begins one of her justifications for this behavior while the other thieves are theorizing and trying to ask me _what the fuck the cognition is talking about,_ and I remember it's still there.

“Hup-hup-hup! That’s not it my thieves!” The little shit says with a grin and shoots me a little pout as if to say ‘just tell them, coward’ and continues, “ Did it never occur to you that little Rennie over here is kind of the eye of the beholder?” he fakes confusion.

“What do you mean?”

"Joker..."

“ **_Joker, please explain._ **”

“Joker you aren’t dating Crow are you, _he killed my dad!_ ”

"Joker, this is quite concerning, please explain this to us."

“Joker, knife cuts, _what the fuck happened man?!”_

" Guys I don't think Joker-Senpai wants us to hear all of this-"

"His fault for hiding this shit!"

_**"What the fuck is wrong with you imbeciles!"** _

With all the various arguments among them for a few moments, between his relationship status, to his masks and trauma, why is it the one time I get professional help, _I get screwed the fuck over?_

“Since your leader is clearly in some sort of shock from his dirty laundry getting taken out of the hamper, I might as well air it all out!” The fake, the cognitive me exclaims and gives a little chuckle, I try to tell him to shut up, but I can just watch, Goro seems to be screaming profanities at him still, but the Phantom Thieves, _my precious team, the team I almost died for several times, of all people_ ,are telling him to stop and listen. Like they want to hear my secrets, not like they gave a shit before now, never asking me anything personal, using me as a mirror. The only person who truly knew me prior to all my laundry being forcibly aired, was Goro. And it was meant to stay that way. Fucking. Maruki.

" Well let's begin with your leader's childhood, his mother was a drunk who beat the shit out of him, and his father stood by. He was bullied at school for being quiet when he was young, and gay from middle school onwards. He cut himself to cope until he ended up moving to Tokyo, where he had to stop or he'd be sent to juvie, during the year he used his blank face he used to hide from his _lovely_ mother, as a means to be a mirror of each person he meets. Your best friend? Nothing but a mask, and under the mask there's nothing. Just shards. He had one person who truly understood him, not that any of you would understand." He says it with that smirk and I feel just rage and blankness. It honestly just slips out-  
  


"SHUT THE FUCK UP" I just can't help but scream from Goro's arms, Goro looks at me with a comforting gaze, and gives the cognition and team disgusted glances, _that they wholly deserve_ , each of them cower under said gaze a bit and after that the fucker just _has to continue._

" Moving on from that coward's outburst, I only found real solace in my one and only love, Goro Akechi. Someone who was just like me. Wears a million masks to keep everyone away from their trauma and pain, and to protect themselves in turn. Even after going through that _hellish_ interrogation room, I never blamed him for the trauma from that, I mostly resented you guys for missing my obvious injuries. My sweet Crow died in Shido's palace and it broke me, despite our rivalry and harsh natures, we're a very happy and healthy couple, and I'm so glad Maruki-Sensei reunited us" The cognition finishes with a warm smile that just doesn't fit quite right. I feel Goro's hands leave my shoulders, and I shoot that piece of shit cognition in the head in front of everyone.

Everyone was silent and in shock for a few moments while I gave Crow a tight hug to calm down, if I didn't I might just shoot one if the thieves in the head for this, I give Goro the 'We're leaving' signal and begin to walk out of the survey room of the palace.

"Hey um... are you ok man?" Ryuji hesitantly asks for the team.

"Fuck off, we'll continue infiltrating tomorrow." I give them a polite but cold smile and leave with Goro hand in hand, we'll talk about this shitshow tomorrow.


	2. been searching all along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An arguement. A discussion.
> 
> A certain Violet is no pushover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *picks up phantom thieves* These children can fit SO many headcanons and SO much projection! Also asexuality is a sexuality thank you very much dad, he called me a plant and he's so lucky I'm not stooping to patricide💅 also sumire gets a character here other than the nothingingness void and her undying love for joker. SNARKY VIOLET RIGHTS🌌🌌

"What the fuck just happened?!" Ryuji exclaimed as Ren and Akechi take a Go-hom out of the palace. No one can really say anything after all the truths just told them, they are _all stunned silent. Why wouldn't Ren tell us any of this? Since when is he dating Akechi? Why did he feel he even feel the need to wear masks, mask his past, confide in no one? We are friends... right?_

"There-there's no way Joker would be so idiotic as to date Crow, Crow killed Oracle's mom and Noir's dad- there-there's just no way!" Morgana exclaims dumbfounded, and I can't help but second his sentiments. When Ryuji, Ren, Morgana, and I started the Phantom Thieves, the last thing I expected was for Ren to date _Goro fucking Akechi, our enemy, rival, just in general a piece of shit! And he's the one our leader goes out with, not even poor Yusuke who's been silently pining over him?!_

"Mona-Senpai it's not our business who Joker-Senpai dates, we should have gotten rid of that cognition _before it leaked his entire life story_ , seriously, why would you let it keep going, Senpai keeps his relationships and past secret for a reason! He was clearly uncomfortable!" Violet lectures our group, and she's about to continue after taking a pause for her composure, but then-

"Violet please. Joker keeps way too many secrets from us, and now that we know of his childhood, we can help him cope with it and we'll grow closer. It's also fine because now he doesn't need to tell us he's dating Crow, speaking of which we need to fix that. They can be rivals, but I'm _not letting him date Noir's dad's killer."_ Makoto states with an air of finality, like she's the leader or something. I don't know about the rest of the thieves, but I only have one leader, oh look Violet's calling Makoto out on her bullshit, this won't go well, will it...

" Queen-Senpai, I understand what you're going for but please listen. You are not the leader of the Phantom Thieves, Joker is, it was his choice of when he wanted to tell us his past, and by letting the cognition continue you took that away from. On top of that I saw his expression while he was hugging Crow-Senpai, and he was shocked, hurt, and angry when he heard you and some other thieves tell the cognition to continue. You broke his trust. Also, since when is it your choice to pick who Senpai goes out with? I understand your _hesitations_ but saying you'll force them apart? Who do you think you are to do that?" Violet finishes with a huff and everyone looks like they just got punched, and I relate to that feeling right now. _Violet. Sumire. The girl who calls us her Phantom Senpais. Just told us off for controlling our leader._ She said it to Makoto, but it was clearly meant for all of us.

"We are just doing what's nessecary, the leader of the Phantom Thieves can't date a serial killer. We are just worried about him, it'll all work out in the end Violet, Joker and I have had conversations like this before, just calm down and-"

 _"WHAT IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU!" Out of nowhere, Sumire shouts that at Makoto, effectively shutting her up and continues-" You are all horrible friends to Senpai. The cognition of him JUST admitted he lies to everyone to protect his heart, and what do you say afterwards? 'He'll be fine', WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SHIT! Senpai very clearly has problems and none of you are helping, he said he loves Crow-Senpai regardless because they're the same, he literally admitted to harming himself and living with childhood abuse, and you're worried about his relationship status? It's effects on you? That's no one here's business, only his and Crow-Senpai's! Are none of you bothered by the fact he almost killed himself?! I'm going to go be a decent friend, I'll see you all tomorrow"_ And with that Sumire takes a go-hom and leaves. I don't think we've ever heard that girl curse before, and normally someone would comment, but Morgana throws a go-hom up, so we exit the palace.

"I'll take Mona-chan but, lets talk about this a bit first..." Haru trails off and I don't know what to say I just-

"I feel atrocious. How could we not realize Ren's suffering and blankness? I called him a mirror to his face one time, how could I not?" Yusuke muses, clearly dealing with a bit of heartbreak that comes with realizing your crush is in a relationship.

"He kept it to himself, is it really all our fault man?" Ryuji poses as a point of view but I can't agree with my partner in gay crimes this time and decide to throw my hat in the ring.

" It's not completely our fault, but it is partially our fault that he didn't feel safe to be himself with us... we aren't the best of friends. First we failed Morgana, now we failed Ren, our supposed closet confidant." Even now, we are being selfish. No one here is focusing on the fact Ren used to cut himself, and his mom beat the shit out of him... he was there for Shiho and I, but I can't even be a person he can confide to in his eyes.

"It's not our fault at all, if he doesn't bring it up, we can't help him, now we know, now we help. Can't have _the leader of the Phantom Thieves wanting to die, can we_ " Makoto says, and while she has an empathatic look on her face, her eyes and tone hold malice and jealousy.

"Ren... he's dating the guy who killed my mom...he almost killed himself...he's been being abused since he was a child... he's been acting as a mirror to everyone. We're awful friends! He's always had tics and various things were off and I ignored them, we all ignored them, Ren I'm so sorr-" Futaba begins to talk for the first time since the cognitive Ren began speaking. But she got cut off by Haru of all people.

"Futaba-Chan, calm down it's not our fault Ren didn't tell anyone. He's never been very trusting towards people, and seems not to have best desicion making as of recently." Haru gives a soft smile that could fool most, but looking closely she's had a _deadly look_ since she found out Ren and Akechi are dating. She clearly feels no pity for someone dating a murderer, and holds back no subtle jabs at their friend.

" Guys, we need to fix this friendship. Its just so- so fucked, dammit!" Ryuji exclaims, clearly the most distraught about this. Ren is his best friend and he carries the most guilt over this, he's seemingly done consoling Yusuke, pretending he doesn't have a faint blush on his cheek. The only good thing to come out of this is that Ryuji might have a chance with Yusuke now. Normally I'd tease him, but now just isn't the time. Our leader is broken. And we ignored it, and contributed to it.

"Guys but we aren't at fault here-" Makoto begins but I'm fed up with her bullshit.

"It is partially our fault Makoto, take some fucking accountability, you aren't the leader you're on the same level as us. Our group is unhealthily reliant on Ren for approval, we bully Ryuji constantly, we put Morgana down, we are completely imbalanced, and need to work on fixing this mess! Sumire was completely correct back in the palace! We should talk about this tomorrow when Ren, Akechi-Kun, and Sumire are back." I ended up saying that rather harshly, but Makoto deserved it, she was so hyperfixated on Ren's relationship and didn't take anything else into account, whether or not she hurt him intentionally, it needs to be understood. 

"Ann, I'm not trying to be insensitive, but we need our leader in top condition and I doubt dating Akechi-Kun would have a positive-" Makoto is back on her bullshit once again in the same hour, but I cut her off again.

"Makoto, he is our friend before our leader, Ren before Joker. He can date who he wants regardless of our objections, I'm going home, reflect on what you've said today, from an outside perspective, you aren't our leader, stop aiming for Ren's position out of envy. We can all see it." I state what I can tell is the common consensus between all the thieves, sans Haru and Makoto.

"Mako-Chan said nothing wrong, but I agree we should go home, Mona-Chan I'm sorry but you're going to have to stay with Futaba-Chan. I'm going to a last minute meeting." Haru gives us an obvious lie, and leaves with Makoto. They're being an echo chamber for each other. Fuck, it's going to be tough to fix this. Everyone says goodbye and I walk with Ryuji in a mutual silence...

Something says infiltration isn't going to go too well tomorrow...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Sumi was done so dirty in canon, so I personally think she's a massive snarky dork whos generally empathetic. There is some unrequited shukita!! Yusuke describes a lot of affection towards Ren and if Rens daying Akechi, Im p sure thay unrequited, which solves Ryujis unrequited ryukita with time...maybe? I'm not sure about their endgame tbh. I feel like at this point Haru would just be disgusted that ren is dating akechi and her empathy wouldnt kick in until later, and makoto has an inferiority complex towards ren/sae/akechi, so shes expressing it a bit more now. Shes so focused on the dqting thing because shes dating haru, daughter of a victim. The PTs will meet up after an akechi pov for chapter 3, and then we'll get to fixing this toxicity up :), hope you enjoy, and thank you for the kudos, sorry the chapters in my fics are so short, im like 95 percent sure i have adhd but my househould believes it isnt real and im lying and its hard to keep my focus on something long enough to write lengthy chapters, ill make up for that in frequency but apologies in advance:), pls let me know what you think in the comments!!


	3. come facing twilight on and on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akechi's opinions throughout the year, and feelings during the span of chapter one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to flesh out ren and akechis relationship a bit so yea this chapter jappened. I didnt mean to put so much context into his feelings on ren and the phantom thieves throughout the game, but it was really interestimg to write and describe, i feel like theyd be protective of each other, and akechi hates the thieves for their treatment of ren moreso than the actions they take as he gets closer to ren. Also this is like the most fluff youre getting for a while take it or leave it:)

I hate the Phantom Thieves. They're imbeciles who don't know what they're doing half the time, constantly blabber on about their naive views of the world, and think they're a perfect solution to corruption.

I love the leader of the Phantom Thieves. He's everything his team isn't. He's nothing like me, and yet we're the same. We both put on performances for the world to see, to protect out hearts and lock everyone out. He's _stunning_ , unlike the rest of the bumblimg idiots, he has _grace, beauty, and just a charm held by no other person._ He's my equal, my rival, but underneath it all, he's broken. Just a broken kid like me. 

I hate the leader of the Phantom Thieves. He leads those bumbling idiots and looks at them like they're the only ones in the world. He has everything I don't. He has friends, teammates, he doesn't even need to uphold his mask with them, so why? Why lie to them? Why does he even want to be friends with someone like me? Him and his stupidly intense gaze, curly hair, hell he even looks good in those dorky ass glasses!

The Phantom Thieves are far from a perfect team. They push everything on their leader. He's a mirror for each and every one of them, acting in a similar fashion to myself. He tells them what they need to hear, they benefit and move on. They make him buy all the weapons, armor, and medicine, and pretend to be ignorant of this. It's not like they don't know he has to work for this money, that he's constantly broke, starving so they get hit one less time by that shadow. They simply ignore it because it makes them guilty. He does so much for his team, but what does he get in return? What do they even know about him? Do they even consider him their leader? Nijima and Okumura don't seem like they do.

I'm alive somehow. I woke up on Christmas and ran into Sae Nijima talking to Re-Amamiya-kun. I offer to take his place in jail. Sae accepts and as I'm about to leave with her, Re-Amamiya-kun asks me to go back to Leblanc with him. I really should say no but..."I don't see the harm in one night Sae-san", I leave with Amamiya-kun back to Leblanc.

" Can I call you Goro?"

"Why?" Why would he want to call me by my first name? I fucking shot him.

"I don't know, you really scared me, are you even real am I dreaming, just please let me call you that tonight..." Amamiya trails off pitifully, my death shouldn't have affected him this much...

"Fine" My rival should _never_ look this pitiful ~~even if it's adorable.~~

"Call me Ren too."

"Alright Ren. So why did you want me to come to Leblanc?" 

"I'm just so glad you're alive, why don't we play a round of chess, or watch a movie" Ren says with a somber smile.

"We can play chess, but..." I am so fucking confused. Why is Ren acting _like I didn't try to kill him and all his friends? I shot him in the fucking head!_

"But?"

"Why are you acting like nothing happened Ren? I tried to kill you. Twice" I end up saying it quite bluntly but to be frank, who gives a fuck.

" I missed you Goro. When you died I think I broke even more. I lost the one person who was just like me.I love you, even if I know you won't feel the same." Ren finishes off with a somber smile and begins to walk upstairs, and I sure hope Sakura is asleep right now. I open my mouth and let him know-

"I hold affections for you as well, is an understatement..."

"What? Please you're not lying, are you? Wait, you're not the type to fuck with me you have better things to do..."

_Knowing Ren's group of imbeciles have rubbed off on him I just walk up to him, steal his glasses, which can be seen as a physical mask for him, and kiss him._

"Does that prove that I'm not fucking with you?" I snark out, and then Ren kisses me and Woah! Look at him go, now we're messily making out like I didn't try to kill him twice this year. The world feels perfect in this moment as I bring Ren upstairs and push him into his bed.

I love the leader of the Phantom Thieves. He's the only person in this shitty ass reality where a man with a god-complex rules, that could see the bullshit in his team. He's graceful, moreso than when we were working together in the casino. He's patient with Yoshizawa, and helps her understand palaces, and my real personality. According to her I'm "ruthless" but she is probably the person I can tolerate almost as well as Ren. And then we realize Maruki pulled his god-complex bullshit on her too. _Since when do therapists think running away is the solution?_ Ren tries to help but Maruki is already in Yoshizawa's head, so he can't do anything. He looks particularly upset that the palace ruler who fucked up reality had to be his therapist.

The reason Ren was so upset was because Maruki knows a lot about him. He confided in his therapist like people do, and it came back to bite him. Everytime he's tried to get help, it comes back to bite him. He asks me if he's unreedemable. I tell him no, and he explains it all to me. I told him I wouldn't kill anymore people but I know of three people who would completely deserve it, but I keep my promises, unlike a certain group of thieves.

I fucking hate the Phantom Thieves. They rip Ren's heart out over and over again. He tries so hard to pull them out of that madman's illusions of happiness, only for them to say that they're content and happy, that's all they need, and walk away. Ren calls me at 4 in the morning and he sounds _done and broken._ Like just speaking is a strain, like he might shatter at any moment, and the Phantom Thieves did this. We're on our way to save Yoshizawa and Ren just looks so defeated. It hurts to watch. I can guess the Phantom Thieves have been pushing more on him by the way his eyes are sunken, he's wearing makeup, you can't see his freckles, but you can see his light lipstick, eyeliner, and thick layer of concealer. Yoshizawa fights and fights to her last breath, and just when we finally get through to her- _Fucking Maruki makes her persona go beserk._ We just had her- I swear to god I am going to slit Maruki's throat one day! Ren and I are at the end of our ropes and-

The Phantom Thieves save us. I guess they have their uses, but the way they fall for Ren's facade so easily is kind of scary. Do they know nothing about him? Hell, they probably think his birthday is in May, when it's in a week from now, January 18th. They probably think his favorite food is curry because he has to eat it all the time, but it's actually strawberry cake. He has a sweet tooth that could rival Takamaki, despite liking his coffee black. They know nothing about him and they ask him nothing about himself and yet they're best friends? Oh well I'm probably dead in reality so I shouldn't worry too hard about the future...

 _I despise Maruki, the Phantom Thieves_ (sans Ren, and maybe Yoshizawa, because she has common sense), and especially _this fucking cognition of Ren. What kind of shitty therapist, keeps a cognition of his "number one patient" that will leak all of his secrets? A SHIT ONE THAT'S WHO! God I- oh no Ren's panicking, he just whimpered, **whimpered** my name for fuck's sake, I pull him into my arms and he's slightly shaking. We need to get rid of this **thing.**_

"I'm just gonna give this cognition a little shot, darling" I say as coldly as possible, and begin drawing my gun to shoot and then-

_Haru fucking Okumura stops me._

" We should listen to what the cognition is saying" she says in a false honeyed tone, like she's innocent, she's not the one who could _feel_ Ren shaking in his arms.

" Joker doesn't owe us his secrets! Kill the fucker and move on!" I begin to draw my gun again, but once again, I'm stopped.

_This time it's Nijima, letting her inferiority complex speak for her._

" This is a good opprotunity to build trust with our team and leader, let it continue" Nijima begins to trail off but I'm fucking pissed, I'm about to go off at her ignorance, but I feel someone tremble in my arms. I expect Ren to look sad and hurt, but I as I look at his eyes, _he's fucking furious and betrayed an-_

I'm holding Ren even tighter, but now so he doesn't commit murder. In the background I can hear Yoshizawa being a sensible human being and telling them to kill the damn thing, as it leaks all of Ren's secrets. They all start arguing and asking Ren about his childhood, self-harm history, and his masks, and our relationship. Anyone _with eyes can see Ren is in no state to answer._ So I take the logical course of action and-

 _ **" Can you imbeciles SHUT THE FUCK UP!"**_ I ask these assholes as nicely as I could, the cognition finishes his speel unfortunately, I release Ren to shoot him, but Ren beats me to it. 

Have I mentioned Ren is hot when he's mad, well he's _a sight_ when he's furious. I almost feel bad checking him out, but we're dating. Moving on, everyone is silent, but Ren taps my thigh with two fingers, which is our signal to leave. He tells the thieves to fuck off and we go to Leblanc together and he cracks.

"G-Goro... what the fuck is wrong with them? I didn't feel safe letting them know, they barely do anything for me anyway...Why would they let the cognition continue?" Ren begins to sob so I bring him into a hug and put on an anime he likes. 

"Just let it all out now Ren, we can deal with them tomorrow, ok?" And he lets it out. I think he spends about 10 minutes soaking my shirt in tears until he says-

"Thanks Goro" He looks up at me with his nose running and puffy eyes, and yet he's still so, just so beautiful. I notice his phone goes off and it's Yoshizawa checking in on him, she also apologizes for the fact she didn't shoot the cognition on the spot. Ren answers and thanks her for being considerate and that he's with me right now. She- she's fine with our relationship saying it's none of her business and hopes to discuss this all with Ren when he feels like he could tell her. At least there's one decent thief there for Ren when I'm gone

"I love you Goro" Ren gives me a smile, full of warmth and love and I can't help but return it. It hurts a bit knowing he's going to die and lose all this, a feeling he hasn't felt in a long time, but I guess I can be selfish just this once.

"I love you too Ren"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUMI IS A CHARACTER NOW BYE- look she is getting a character to match how good her design looks, none of that bs atlus gave us. I feel like ren sumi and goro would get close during the third sem in this au and i plan on expanding in later, there are going to be a few more pov chapters, but they won't be as detailed as this one. Also akechi is rlly gay for ren but thinks its envy so he makes them rivals is a trope i love in akeshu, thanks for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos!!


	4. without a clue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mini-pov chapter for Futaba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like in a scenario like this, futaba would be really conflicted. on one hand she cant help but worry about ren and just want him to be happy, but she cant just forgive goro at the drop of a hat, and she wouldve also picked up on things the others didnt and willfully wrote them off so she wrote them off

We fucked up again. We colossally messed up today. I’m walking home with Mona, I think he’s saying something to me, but I can barely focus on the direction I’m walking, let alone what he’s saying.

My surrogate older brother is dating Goro Akechi, the guy who killed my mom.

My surrogate older brother has been dealing with severe child abuse his whole life.

My surrogate older brother used to cut himself to cope.

My surrogate older brother almost killed himself like that.

He’s been dealing with severe bullying since a young age.

He lies to everyone to cope. To protect himself from everyone. Masks himself, hides, _lies._

Was every moment we had together, pointless to him? Does he secretly hate me? Is this all my fault, mom was murdered, I’ve shook hands with her killer, but could we have prevented this. Does he hate me as well for not killing the cognition? Should I go talk to him, or is he with _him_ right now? Why is our team even pushing everything on him? Why did we treat it as the nor-

Oh look at that. I’m home. It looks like I was crying, god I feel- awful, horrendous, like I’m locking myself in my room again.

“Hey Futa- is something wrong? Futaba?” Sojiro sees me and begins greeting me, but I’m still crying so I guess it’s hard not to be concerned. But really, why am I the one crying, I have a friendship to begin fixing…

“Futaba! Chief’s talking to you!” Ah yes, I can tell Mona. Oh yeah, I should probably respond to Sojiro.

“I’m fine.”

“Don’t bullshit me.” Sojiro called me out in my lie and I just really don’t have time for this and-

“Fine! You wanna know what’s wrong? Well I’ll tell you, we’re living in a fake reality right now where mom was alive for a few days, Ren pulled me out and she’s gone again, and then on top of that, we met a fake Ren and found out all the crap he’s been keeping from us!” I think I started sobbing a bit and decided to look away from Sojiro’s gaze and continue.

“He’s been abused by his alcoholic mother since childhood, his dad ignores it, he’s been bullied since elementary school and is used to it at this point, he lies and hides from everyone as a coping mechanism, and on top of all of that I find out he’s dating my mother’s killer!” I should stop there, but if I don’t let it now I might let it out at Ren later, and despite his… _questionable_ dating choices, he is the last person who deserves that.

“Do you know what that’s like?! To find out your basically older brother is dating the guy who killed your mom, which led you to almost kill yourself?!” I let it out and start crying again. I’m getting sick of crying. Sojiro is shocked and lets it show on his face, even if he didn’t want to. I can feel Mona attempting to comfort me. My head hurts. I feel dizzy, and it’s fading to black.

…

…

I wake up in my bed in the middle of the night. I’m pretty bored so I guess I’ll check on Ren. And then it all hits me again. Is it really a smart move to check on him? But what if he harms himself? What if he’s crying? What if-

I cut off my endless train of questions and suck it up to check on Ren.

_Ren’s laying in his bed, but if you look closer he’s being held by a brunette who could only be Akechi, they’re both shirtless and have a blanket around them. Akechi is spooning Ren and Ren’s face is red, like he was crying, hell he probably was after what we pulled with that cognition. Akechi seems to still be up and whispering sweet nothing into Ren’s hair and Ren is blushing at him and giving him an intense look._

They’re so… soft. I thought Akechi and Ren would be super toxic and gross but, I guess the only toxic ones on the team are… 

How did we think it was normal to push everything on Ren? Why did we rely on his approval so much? Why-

Again, don’t think about it, or I’ll never sleep again. It seems Mona noticed I’m up, god I feel like I’m level one after the palace today-is it even today still, what time is it?

“You ok Futaba, you passed out and Chief caught you.”

“I’m a bit better Mona, I just feel like such a shitty friend. And then because of Maruki’s fake reality bullshit, Sojiro isn’t going to understand why everything is gonna be all awkward tomorrow!”

“Futaba, we all make mistakes sometimes. Just go to bed and let’s not think about it. Honestly I’m the Phantom Thief most at fault here, I’m with Ren all the time, and even I missed his issues.”

“That’s the thing Mona, we ignored it, we didn’t miss it. Ren shows almost all the signs of an abused child. He’s quiet and rarely talks unless spoken to, he can take a verbal beating and not even flinch, but if Ryuji shouts too loudly you can see him shake slightly. He kept all of us, _including you_ , out of the attic for two whole weeks after the interrogation, and no one questioned it, just said ‘maybe he just needs a bit of space’ and we all went with it! We didn’t ask him anything about his past, other than the bullshit criminal record! And he didn’t feel safe enough to tell us all this ,but he told Akechi, _Goro Akechi, the guy who killed him, and now they’re dating!_ ” I want Ren to be happy, but it hurts so much. _So much,_ knowing he’s dating and trusts Akechi more than our whole team. We’ve been together for so much, but he still picked Akechi over us.

“Futaba… why-why don’t we deal with this in the morning..” As much as I want to continue this discussion, Mona is right. If we keep discussing we’ll go in guilty circles the whole night, he looks as exhausted as a not-a-cat can look. 

“Ok Mona…” I say even though we both know neither of us is sleeping tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: failing bio  
> Also Me: Ok but you really want to write more chapters  
> Me: wait but school-  
> Adhd: brrrr focus go off, go write
> 
> srsly i am so jealous of ppl w/o adhd sometimes, focus sounds nice ;;  
> Sorry chapter is kind of short, futaba is a bit difficult to write but i went with my idea of her spiraling a bit  
> Thanks for reading and have a good one!!


	5. without a sign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new day. Ren decides to let the thieves in on something extremely personal as a show of trust and it goes well...
> 
> Or does it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELP I HAVE A TYPE EW ATTRACTION BUT HOLY SHIT THE GIRLS IN FIGURE SKATING ARE SO FUCKIMG HOT AHHHH ok gay panic over this chapter deleted the second half i spent like 45 minutes on got deleted, so i needed to rewrite the whole ass thing;; anyway i got a 4 day weekend so im gonna update this fic, and heartbeat heartbreak a few times since the semester just ended :)

I wake up to a mouthful of chestnut hair. I open my eyes and see Goro and I guess I passed out after crying for a bit. I should get up and get ready but... he's so pretty when he's asleep. A few more minutes wouldn't hurt. So there I sit. Staring. Like a creep. And then my eyelids feel heavy and I begin passing out again and-

" Wake the fuck up princess." Ah Goro. So subtle.

"I'm oh so tired~ if only there was a knight in shining armor to wake me up!" I decide to fuck with him a bit. Enjoy this heavenly atmosphere before infiltration later. Goro sighs and opens his mouth to speak.

"If this princess is so absolutely, dead, tired, how could I, a mere awake them? I guess I should leave them here, alone and cold in bed..." Normally I'd continue the bit, but honestly I'm feeling a strong urge to pull him on top of me. So that's what I do. I refuse to be left on a cold futon right now! Not when I have the perfect boy next to me! Ok, maybe murder isn't perfect but this is my head, not some self satisfying fanfic, so who cares?

"Wow, someone's desperate." Goro says with a smirk.

"Naah, just touch starved." I state with a calmness that feels  _ right _ . At this moment, right now, no matter how much bullshit is constantly going on, if I have Goro, we can face it all head on.

Goro gives me a peck on the lips and gets up.

"We have some thieves to set straight today, let's get dressed  _ darling. _ " He finishes with a deadly smile that makes my knees go weak. I begin to go through my box of clothes and find some clothes and accessories I haven't worn in front of any of my confidants. I wear the skirt when Mona stays with Futaba, or when I'm at Goro's apartment. I decided since they know about the masks, I can drop the plain clothes and wear what I want. I put on a thick pair of black tights with an oversized black hoodie with a reflective Sailor Moon logo on the back, I put on some black earrings in my cartilage piercings, and silver in my normal piercing, some fingerless red gloves, and a choker with some chains, then I start with my makeup and... and a bit of eyeliner and lipstick, and there we go! Ah it feels so nice to dress as  _ me  _ again.

"Ah.. Ren are you sure you want to go all out with them? I'm not saying you shouldn't, but they aren't very competent in terms of gender..." Goro is right but, if they can't accept that I'm genderfluid...are they really  _ my friends, my team?  _

"If they can't accept that I'm genderfluid, then I know I have someone to fall back on..." I say it with false confidence, but they have to be fine with it! I mean Mona identifies as not a cat, so why wouldn't they accept me? It's going to be fine, even if they failed me on every other front, it's like impossible to mess this up!

"Ren, honey, stop spiraling, they may be imbeciles, but if they mess this up they aren't worthy of you." Goro says it as bluntly yet, comforting as possible. There's clearly the unspoken threat, but it makes sense and he promised he wouldn't kill anyone(except maybe my parents and the interrogation room officers), anyway Goro decides to dress in the same clothes as yesterday, but his hair is in a ponytail. We walk out of Leblanc and head on a detour to Kichijoji to go buy some crepes. The only thing I can commend Maruki's reality for, is making nobody really cares that I dressed like this. The first time I wore a skirt to Shibuya I got so many looks until we reached the Harajuku area. We go on a date for a bit, we get crepes, I get a sweet one with strawberries and chocolate and Goro gets a savoury one with spinach because he's basic, and we make our ways to Odaiba.

"Ren don't make fun of my taste in crepes on your notes app, you like basic strawberry ones.

"Shut." 

"No. Make me."

"Fine then, bring it!" 

We stop in an alleyway when we make it to Odaiba after bantering like that for a while, to uh-* _ make out _ * and when we're in the middle of it, it appears we have company. Great!! Just great!!

"Akechi-kun. Ren."

"Ah-he-hey Makoto" I fluster out and realize there is lipstick  _ all over Goro's face. _ I hurry to wipe it off and fix my own and draw my attention back to Makoto and realize the other thieves are there.

"Why's Akechi cheating on Ren with a chick?! Motherfucker, get over here!"

"Akechi, how dare you have the audacity to cheat on our leader so brazenly-"

The thieves begin speaking over each other and Sumi and Goro give them a look of disappointment. 

"Guys that  _ is _ Senpai"

"This is Ren you buffoons! Do you really think I'm that flaky!" Goro gives them a death stare but they're a bit more focused on what I'm wearing to be worried about his death glares.

"Guys it's me, I'm genderfluid, some days I feel like a guy, others a girl, and some days a weird state of in between... I wanted to feel like I was in  _ my _ skin after yesterday, and honestly I don't think this affects infiltration that much so let's just move on for now, also they/them today."

"Ah, thanks for telling us Ren!" Ann exclamis

"I'm so happy you're letting us know Senpai!" Sumi exclaims

"Ah, alright man-uh shit, wait, what should I call you?"

Just Ren would work, and anything that isn't genedered."

I finish off my brief explanation and as I'm about to go in the palace Makoto and Haru stop me.

"Ren-kun, why don't we talk a bit?" Haru says with a soft but clearly fake smile.

"Yes, Ren we have some things to say after yesterday."

I take a closer look at all of the thieves and note how they look. Ryuji looks like he's nervous and a bit mad, Ann looks done and aged a thousand years when Haru and Makoto began speaking. Futaba and Morgana are silent and observing, clearly still making out their opinions even now, still a bit shocked by everything they figured out yesterday. Sumi has the reaction that personally tops the competition. She was smiling and supportive, but when Haru and Makoto began speaking she looked ready to kill a bitch, and was mouthing some indecipherable curses at them. What the hell happened when Goro and I rage quit on them?

"Makoto, Haru please understand if this is about yesterday, I really don't feel comfortable discussing any of those topics from then, and I have a support system, and that was a massive breach of trust..." I've been trying not to think about that absolute betrayal of our friendship from their actions.

"Ok that's understandable, but we need to talk about this. We're your friends and it really hurts  _ us _ that you won't talk to us. And on top of that we need to fix...  _ this _ "

"Ren-kun what we're trying to say is, you aren't lying your way out of this. Seriously Ren-kun, did it never occur to you that it would hurt us, to find all this out. That you've known you're genderfluid for 2 years and never told us? You've been abused for years? You almost killed yourself and used to self-harm?  _ That you're dating Akechi-kun? _ "

"Didn't we go over this yesterday Haru-senpai and Makoto-senpai... don't do something you'll regret." Sumire says with an air of deadliness around her, like she's ready to stab a hoe.

"This is a thieves conversation Yoshizawa, and you and Akechi aren't exactly thieves are you,  _ bug off. _ " Makoto says with that fucking air around her where she gets arrogant and thinks she's the leader, when she's just the self-appointed advisor.

"Makoto, they are a part of our group, and are very well a part of whatever conversation we're having, please continue so we can finish up the palace early, some of us have things to do after the run."

"Like what, what could you possibly have to do Ren? Sleep with your UwU murder boyfriend? Ren, Akechi killed people, yet here you are, making out with your murderer. He killed Haru's dad, and Futaba's mom. You  _ saw  _ the consequences of his actions, and what do you do? You sleep with him? Make out in an alley like you're some normal happy little pair of lovebirds?! You guys need to break up. This is just too much for us Ren."

"What the hell Makoto-senpai? Didn't we just talk about this yesterday?! Who Senpai dates, is none of our business! Disapprove all you want you can't force them to break up! He's our friend before our leader-" Sumire is going off on Makoto when Haru interjects and I'm honestly stunned because  _ what the fuck Makoto? _

"Sumire-chan please understand, Ren-kun and Akechi-kun can't be in a healthy relationship! Ren-kun had to sit in an interrogation room and almost died because of Akechi-kun! Akechi-kun is a murderer, and  _ I am not letting my leader, my friend date my father's killer! _ " Haru interjects and Goro looks like he wants a say, so he puts his arm around my waist to piss them off and begins to speak.

" Did it never occur to you that Ren and I are in a fairly healthy relationship with a lot of communication, and when this bullshit reality ends I'm going to jail to atone for my crimes? Or does nothing get through your thick skulls? Ren isn't a puppet for you to play with.  _ What you pulled yesterday was disgusting enough, and now you wish to but into their affairs?  _ It's almost comedic what an awful team you all are." Goro finishes with a glare and looks at them with a disgusted look, that I can't help but match in despair.

" Not to be that guy or anything, but um- Ren what the hell? I'm not going to go on about your relationship, as much as I hate Akechi, I can't force anything on you, but why the  _ fuck _ wouldn't you tell us or somethin' Renren? Thought we were thick as thieves? Or was that all a lie?" Ryuji of all people asks and while I know he doesn't mean to, that has to be one of the most insensitive things I've heard. I begin to curl into Goro's embrace in an effort to hide.

"Sakamoto-senpai!-" 

"It's ok Ren, Akechi can't hurt you anymore, just let go of him and-"

"Ren-kun let's just talk about all this, we need you to break up with that _ piece of trash, _ and to explain everything we heard. That's all we need we just want to help-"

" **_WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU!_ ** Are you all blind?! You're doing the exact same thing again dammit! Look at Ren, they're shaking because you're all awful friends! It's not your business if it's their relationship, and their past! This is exactly fucking why he didn't tell you! Other than Yoshizawa you all suck at being decent friends! You probably think their birthday was in May or something! You don't know them and you're in denial, or you can't handle that they made the decision to date me without your  _ permission!  _ They tell you they genderfluid and it's a they/them day but you're still using masculine pronouns with him!" Goro lectures them a but but I don't think they're listening because-

"He probably lied to show fake trust or something! I mean he _ is a pathological liar.  _ Masks was the nice way of putting it."

"Like you'd know anything about friends, what happened to 'teammates?! friends?! to hell with that!!', you prick!" Futaba stammers out hesitantly calling out the hypocrisy but that's not really the focus. I think he struck a sore spot with her.

"Akechi please stay the eff out of this!" 

"You have no right to speak. You're probably treating him like garbage! Don't think we missed the way you pinned Ren-kun against the wall!"

"Haru, I'm pretty sure Ren was fine with that-"

"How are we supposed to know if Ren was fine with it, when he isn't even speaking! He's just clinging to Akechi-kun! Ren, speak to us. We need an answer!" Makoto finishes off and then all eyes are on me again. What the hell is wrong with them? I thought I was their friend, do they only see me as their leader, or is that a lie too...

"I'm not breaking up with Goro. This is my life and I can be in a relationship with anyone I want, with or without your approval. I didn't tell you about my past, because I have depression and dislike opening up if I feel at all threatened. I'm not discussing anything with you, because you broke my trust yesterday. I was hoping to see if you could regain any of it today by having the decency to accept my identity, but you somehow managed to fail at that, by continuing to refer to me in the masculine and calling it a lie, I don't do pointless stuff."

"Well, I refuse to be led by someone dumb enough to date a murderer!" Makoto shouts that at me and that's honestly pushing me to my limit.

"Ren-kun he killed my father, you need to understand how much it  _ hurts _ me that you're dating him!" 1.

"Guys wait, aren't you going a bit too far-" Ann begins and is cut off.

"The leader of the Phantom Thieves can't date a killer and that's final! While Ren is my friend, his obligations as leader comes first!" 2.

"What is wrong with you, Senpai is a person first-"

"Yes but, he has responsibilities he accepted when he became our leader and he needs to own up to them!" 3.

"Fine then! Fuck all of you, you're all shitty people and I quit. Ok? I'm done. Goro and I are going to take down Maruki ourselves, and Sumi can join if she wants. Everyone else can go live in this shitty reality for all I care! You broke my trust for the last time, and you aren't getting it back so easily!" I shout at them. I'm just so done, I take what I want 1 time, and all of the sudden I'm an awful human being? The 1 time in my life I'm happy, fuck them! I'm done being their doormat! "You guys haven't been there for me for  _ anything _ ! You all play ignorant to my pain. You act all confused on why I haven't told you anything, meanwhile our relationships are as  _ one-sided as possible! _ You ask me ' _ Oh Ren, however can I connect with others more, oh Ren-kun! Come help me garden as I grieve my father, I miss him oh so much, I am woe and woe is me!'  _ And then you ask me nothing about myself, and look! You're shocked that you know nothing about my past? Also Makoto, after infiltration, I had to buy our team new weapons, a responsibility you will enjoy taking over I hope! Don't forget to work 5 jobs to pay for medicine, weapons, armor, and various items! Or set off a few hours to make lockpicks and bombs! Hell, you guys weren't even there after the interrogation! I tried to open up! I expressed anxiety to you guys, I said 'hey whores I was drugged and got the shit beaten out of me', and you failed me every time! You even failed me just now, by making this all about you, and holding no respect for  _ my  _ identity! And I'm done, sick of it! Yeah, Goro killed people. But in the end, he was just like us. He was just like me. And I love him, flaws and all, so if you dissapprove, frankly I don't give a fuck. I loved you guys and would've given you the world, but I have trauma and a boyfriend you disapprove of so that apparently meant nothing to you, dammit I won't cry, you don't deserve anymore of my tears... goodbye." I turn away from them with Goro in hand. I can hear Sumi following.

" _ REN WAIT-" _

_ "REN, PLEASE DON'T BE RASH-" _

_ "WAIT, REN DON'T QUIT DUDE-" _

_ I tune out their shouts and head back with  _ **_my_ ** _ team. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bro i hate living in this homphobia called small counties in florida. anyway i tried to write a longer chapter and added a bit of akeshu fluff at the beginning! I hc that Ren is either genderfluid or non binary, and I felt that genderfluid fit better this time around. I'm personally comfortable with she and they pronouns but I'm still questioning, I think the thieves would be really confused and might take it as a lie, after learning about the masks. Makoto and Haru did the thing trump supporters do, and echo chamber each other. I decided to say fuck it and let Ren go off!! So rn he's only working with Sumi and Goro. Also this story is starring aro ace futaba, and ace sumi, so there will be no tiny lesbians holding hands unfortunately, sorry to sumitaba shippers, but i have other plans for sumi>:). I hope you enjoy the chapter, and pls let me know if i messed up any of ren's pronouns for the chapter, have a good one and thanks for the kudos, comments and hits!!
> 
> btw ren isnt wearing a skirt, just a rlly big hoodie on rlly thick leggings with some boots that go up to his knees:) we stan fashion taste Ren:)


	6. without grasping yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji is actually very emotionally smart imo, and just doesn't let it show and he's the softest boy, and he gets way too much hate. Also I dislike how mona was handled in game, but he's a pretty ok character when done right. I feel like after her initial anger haru would become a bit more sympathetic. Writing is very relaxing and I should've started sooner, thanks for reading!

_ "What the hell is wrong with you?!"  _ I shout at Haru and Makoto.  _ Those two idiots, just kicked our leader off the team for petty relationship bullshit!  _ "Ren just fucking quit because of you two pricks! They come in, say they’re genderfluid as a sign they still trust our asses and what do you do? Interrogate him on all that bullshit from yesterday! We’re all upset he didn’t tell us anything’, but that doesn’t mean to interrogate him about everything he didn’t want to share! That didn’t mean to force him out of his relationship! The hells wrong with you?!” I finished off and honestly,  _ I’m pissed _ , it’s bad enough we made Ren cry yesterday by letting the cognition run it’s damn mouth. I failed my best friend, we all failed him. I feel awful, I’m not that smart, but anyone could tell Ren didn’t want to be questioned on yesterday. 

“It’s not like you aren’t at fault Ryuji, you asked him why he didn’t tell us anything and that’s when he turned around and started clinging to Akechi!” Makoto, yells at me but I’m not putting up with her shit today.

“You ain’t shifting the blame all onto me this time dammit! When Mona left it was because we were all being pricks to him, all I did was tip the scale but you all avoided blame by pushing the blame onto me, but this isn’t all my fault Makoto! We could’ve accepted Ren and moved onto infiltration and waited for him to talk to us when he was ready, but no. No, you just had to complain about his relationship, clearly one of the only times he’s been truly happy, but no because you’re dating the tragic heiress you think you have a say! None of us have a say in his relationships, no matter how much we hate that prick. Ren is my best friend and they deserve the world, yes I messed up but we all did, and after insulting his relationship and trying to force him out of it, you insulted his leadership. We all know Ren does the absolute most for the thieves. He just said it himself dammit... “ I stop talking because I honestly can’t.  _ Is Makoto that fucking arrogant? _

“Ryuji, don’t forget the little miss heiress who echoed Makoto.” Ann begins and I let her continue, she has as much tension with Makoto and Haru as I do.” Haru, you are extremely empathetic and one of the kindest souls we all know, so what the fuck? I expected this from Makoto, because she’s emotionally incompetent half the time, but you? Why would you think forcing Ren out of a relationship that provides him with the only stability and support he’s had for this hellish month would be a good idea? Haru you’re better than this!” At this Haru falters a bit, probably having a moment of reflection. And then Futaba speaks up a bit.

“We’re really bad friends. As much as we hate Akechi, we don’t have to forgive him for what he did to us. Ren forgave him for what he did to him, and that’s not our business. I can never truly forgive Akechi for what he did to my mom, but Ren did nothing to hurt me, while they’ve been silently suffering the whole time. And right now I just want Ren to be happy, they deserve it more than anyone else!” She stutters a bit, she’s still really shaking from yesterday, but in a way she is kinda a neutral party. Mona and Yusuke have a look saying they want to stay silent for now.

“ Ryuji, he’s the leader of the Phantom Thieves, or he was, he needs to put his obligations first. I don’t care if he thinks Akechi is hot or something, but he can’t date our enemy! That’s like if Featherman Red ended up with Black Condor dammit, also it’s extremely insensitive to all of Akechi’s victims. Ren may have forgiven him, but the families of his victims didn’t, Futaba isn’t the majority!”

“Ann-chan I can’t let Ren-kun date Akechi-kun. Akechi-kun killed my dad before he could let the change of heart sink in, Ren-kun is being incredibly selfish and it hurts to watch him do this. How do we know Akechi-kun won’t go insane like he did back in the palace? You guys didn’t see the look he had in his eyes when he told us to shut up, it held so much fury and rage!”

That’s because he’s dating Ren dammit! Akechi isn’t the type to sit around and play with Ren’s heart like that, he has better things to do. Also Makoto, Ren has a personal life, even if they are the leader, they still have a personal life. They don’t center everything around the Phantom Thieves. They aren't dating Akechi cus’ they think he’s hot, they said Akechi is like them, if he was looking for a pretty face he would’ve dated someone who didn’t try to effing shoot him. Haru, your dad was a piece of shit anyway, he died before the change of heart truly set in. Also Feather Red x Black Condor is the best feather ship, ask Futaba.” Futaba gives a chuckle as to say ‘He’s right dumbass’ and Mona gives his 2 cents.

“Makoto I don’t think anyone wants Ren to date Akechi, but what you don’t understand is that Ren deserves their happy ending. Akechi said it himself he’s going to jail to atone for their deaths, he won’t give any form of an apology until he’s properly atoned. It’d be worthless otherwise, Ren knew this and forgave him for the attempted murders, but will leave the rest to the law” Mona finishes and Yusuke speaks up.

“Makoto, Haru please understand, no one is a big fan of Akechi, but as long as Akechi is planning on serving time to atone, he’s free to rehabilitation and relationships after he’s out. Our leader is our friend first, and they’re completely free to date who they want regardless of objections.” He finishes off with a tinge of heartbreak in his voice. Call me an asshole but I’m happy Ren is dating someone else so I could go for Yusuke now… god I sound like a jerk. Anyway, Haru stays quiet, seemingly reflecting and opens her mouth after a minute. Makoto gives her shoulder a pat meant to comfort, but Haru just cracks and begins talking.

“I’m so sorry...it’s just… It hurts to know Ren-kun is dating the guy who killed my dad, I know, I’m well aware how awful my father was by the time you guys met him, but deep down I can still remember how kind he was when I was little. I’m sorry I shouldn’t have taken that out on Ren-kun. Mako-chan let’s stand down on this for now.” Haru finishes and Makoto lets some of the tension out of her frame. They give brief goodbyes to talk about this, and that leaves Yusuke, Ann, Futaba, Mona, and me. There’s an uncomfortable silence so I begin to start a plan to get Ren, Sumire, and Akechi back on our side.

“Guys, let’s begin forming a plan. I say, we look for them in the metaverse and Futaba keeps an eye on them using her bugs on Akechi and Rens’ phones. By keeping an eye on their locations we can eventually run into them and apologize to Ren.” I finish and everyone’s giving me confused looks.

“You’re Ryuji, right?” Mona says and I’m done, this is another problem.

“Guys this is another problem. We aren’t good friends to each other either ya know’. I can see through your schtick Mona, mostly cause I’m part of it, we always put each other down so we feel less insecure. When you left the group, I knew it was everyone’s fault, but you let everyone think it was just mine, so it wouldn’t burden them, knowing I’m well aware of your lie. We reduce Ann to ‘hot woman’ as a joke, but it’s not healthy how much we do it honestly, yes I’m well aware I’m a big offender of this, but Ann knows I do that to cover up an  _ insecurity _ of mine. We idolized Makoto which  _ clearly _ got to her head, to the point where she gave herself a self appointed title as to say ‘I do more than you’ or ‘I’m above you’, and she managed to get an inferiority complex at the same time. Yusuke effing starves, and we take him to dinner every once in a while, but we make money in the metaverse and Makoto and Ren get a cut. Ren needs their cut for equipment, but Makoto  _ does not _ , we should be using money like that to buy Yusuke meals instead of saying ‘oh that’s normal’. We treat Futaba and Haru ok, but we should still appreciate you all more, and stop assuming Futaba is the all-knowing goddess of the web. And just because Haru is the sweetheart of the group doesn’t get rid of her character flaws. Ren just happened to take the brunt of all our bullshit.” I will admit, I’m not very book smart or good at school, but I picked up these problems a while ago and kept quiet because they didn’t seem too bad, but I let the pot  _ boil, and boil until it boiled over-  _

“Wow. That was spot-on Ryuji… I know why you fake the perv act, but I still don’t like it when everyone goes along, it reminds me of  _ him _ .” Ann says and she’s the least surprised I picked up on all that.

“Dammit...I knew you could tell I wasn’t actually blaming you, but I didn’t think you knew the whole thing, I just felt so  _ replaced _ after Futaba and Makoto joined. Futaba became the navigator, and Makoto took over my position forcefully… Who knew you could see through it? Heh, nice job.” Mona finishes with the closest thing to a smirk a cat could have, but I can see the gratitude in his eyes.

“Ryuji, I’m truly ok, I’d rather not get a cut so Ren doesn’t-” Yusuke begins but no. Just no.

“Yusuke shush. We care about your wellbeing. Ren won’t have to buy everything themself anymore, because we’re going to start pitching in, alright?” Yusuke hesitantly nods and Futaba begins to speak.

“I mean, I like the trust you have in me, but the pressure is really too much sometimes. The interrogation room was so difficult to set up and I almost passed out when Sae got the phone. It’s just too much at once sometimes…” Futaba finishes awkwardly and we all have a silent agreement to fix all this shit and head home.

**The Phantom Thieves of Hearts**

**> Ren Amamiya has left the chat**

**> Goro Akechi has left the chat**

**> Sumire Yoshizawa has left the chat**

**Ryuji: shit they left**

**Ann: that was expected to be fair, if they quit why would they stay in the chat**

**Ryuji: still stings...**

**Makoto: Futaba, can you add them back?**

**Futaba: i can, but it’s pointless unless they come back themselves tbh ＼| ￣ヘ￣|／**

**Yusuke: as much as we want them back, i doubt a simple readd would be beneficial**

**Yusuke: if anything it would come off as clingy or that we haven’t learned anything**

**Futaba: they just made a new gc between the 3 of them**

**Futaba: theyre at crossroads rn**

**Futaba: the chat is called “imagine being a phantom thief, sounds like a shitty sex toy”**

**Futaba: im p sure ren named it, hes the only one ik who likes danganronpa :p**

**Ann: wow. never thought he’d be mad enough to call us an insult from a shitpost…**

**Futaba: !!!**

**Futaba: they changed it, it’s called ‘Royal Trio’ so theyve got a name now ;~;**

**Haru: Why would they be at Crossroads of all places?**

**Ryuji: no clue tbh, Ren told me he works there sometimes**

**Ryuji: but he never rlly brought mona in for the whole shift**

**Futaba: mona says to leave it alone and go to bed.**

**Futaba: hes sad he cant tell ren to go the fuck to sleep so well have to do (⌣_⌣”)**

**Ryuji: gn every1**

**Ann: goodnight!!💖💖💖**

**Haru: Goodnight everyone!**

**Futaba: night**

**Makoto: Goodnight**

**Yusuke: goodnight everyone.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i kinda drew some concept art of ren's outfit from chapter five and posted it on my twitter so here it is .~.  
> https://twitter.com/Bisaster3/status/1351325890366631937/photo/1  
> sorry, I'm not really good at drawing more masculine body shapes, anyway I've been writing a lot today, it's pretty relaxing. I updated heartbeat;heartbreak with a 3k word update, and decided to update this fic too!! Thank you for all the positive comments and kudos, you guys in the comments are all very nice! Have a good one!


	7. the real question to be asked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The royal trio is formed and they have a night to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to write a fun chapter to make up for the angst fest that was the last 2 chapters... And I had a bit of fun with it. The angst will continue next chapter, sorry for the short update btw, I kinda disacociated in the middle of writing, so I had to take a break :). I can't spell it but yk what i mean I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Goro and I walk far away from the Phantom thieves that they can’t see us. I feel sick. Why can’t I have what I want this one time? Why do they take everything out of me, I give them pieces of my soul and I get my heart ripped out in return. I just can’t anymore, they don’t deserve anymore of my soul, my time, _my tears_ , nothing. Anyway, Sumi catches up and Sumi gives me a comforting look, and Goro is sick of the silence and opens his mouth.

“Where’s my rival who can kill a god?” He snarks at me and that earns a chuckle from Sumi and I.

“Right the fuck here. We’re going to take down Maruki together. I’m done with the Phantom Thieves. We can do this together, you guys cover most of the shadow weaknesses, and I’m a wildcard so we can cover everything. Now, who wants to go to Shinjuku together?” I finish off our basic instructions and Goro begins walking towards the station with me, Sumi isn’t too far and begins to follow.

“ We can do this with just us! But why are we going to Shinjuku Senpai? Aren’t we underage? And isn’t it a school night?” Sumi asks the logical stuff, and she is correct, Goro may be 18 but the drinking age is 20.

“Oh Sumi, so innocent, my sweet summer child-”

_“Senpai I will not hesitate to stab someone-”_

“I know a certain nosey reporter, who happens to have a soft spot for me. Also who cares if it’s a school night, if this is the perfect reality no one will notice if we’re hung over and look like shit.” I point that out and Sumi just rolls with it. I’m kind of surprised since she’s an honors student, I mean I’m a delinquent and Goro’s a serial killer!

“Kasumi would’ve gone nuts if I tried to do this.” Sumi says and giggles a bit, reminiscing her sister.

“Is that so?” Goro says to her

"She was always the preppy honors student, I was always a bit more lax with the rules than she was. She wasn't as good with people as she believed, but she always had good intentions. If she saw you guys together instead of lecturing your choice in relationships, she would've lectured you on safe sex practices." Sumire finishes off with a chuckle, and I go bright red, Goro lets out a bit of a laugh at that.

"Your sister seems like she was a very nice person" I say to Sumi and her eyes get a bit of a wistful edge, remembering times we couldn't possibly imagine.

“She was, she was Senpai.” She finishes off and the train reaches Shinjuku.

**Faith Rank 7!**

We walk down the street, Chihaya was closed today so I didn’t see her and we make our ways into Crossroads. Lala greets us and I go and talk to Ohya.

“Hey Ohya!” I give her a fake smile and she turns around.

“Isn’t that the weird reporter who ran into us at the aquarium?” Goro asks

“Yeah, she’s pretty chill.” I say and Ohya finally notices me in her drunken stupor.

“Hey kiddo! I like your’ outfit! Whaddya’ need?” Ohya says drunkenly so I decide to just ask.

“Hey Ohya, can you buy a round of shots for me and my friends here?” I say and as Ohya is about to say sure, Lala walks in.

“I don’t think so. No drinks for you Ren, also how’s the makeup working for you?”

“It’s been working great, thank you Lala, and can we just have one round~ Today has been shit.” She ruffles my hair and Goro and Sumi give me a look like ‘How much do they know?’.

“Kid, I’m not giving a 16 year old, a girl who looks 15, and a junior detective heavy drinks when they’re underage. The most I’ll give you 2 low-alcohol beers.” Lala says and before anyone objects.

“I’ll take it.”

“Now tell me what happened kiddo. Something is very obviously wrong, you never ask for alcohol.” _Shit._ Why does Lala have to be the smartest bar owner I have ever met?

“I-I um- so you see…” I begin, but as much as I trust Lala, I really don’t want to think about today...

“I’ll explain, so you see his lovely ‘friends’ had a chance to discover all of his thoughts, emotions, and coping mechanisms, took the chance and found out we were dating. Today Ren came out as genderfluid and instead of simply accepting them and moving on, his ‘friends’ decided to try and force us out of a relationship, Yoshizawa-san was on our side and was yelling at them, and Ren quit, myself and Yoshizawa-san following.” Goro finishes explaining, probably realizing Lala and Ohya are well aware of my former status.

“Oh Ren… I think I can make an exception this one time, but don’t make it a habit dear, as for the rest of you! She can only have 2 shots, due to her smaller physique. And you better take care of him, or you’ll have half of Tokyo ready to axe murder you.” Lala finishes off and she gives me 3 shots of vodka, Goro takes a gin & tonic, while Sumi settles for a bit of wine. My head starts to feel a bit fuzzy and my visions a bit blurry. I think Ohya left a while ago, because we’re the only three people in Crossroads right now. 

“*chk* Shenpai~~ why was your team full of *hic* pricks? You’re like, the besht!” Sumi stammers out. She got wasted on her first shot after 2 cups of wine.

“Yoshizawa-san, don’t you know, my lovely *hic* Ren over here, has shit taste in friends. I love him *hup* but god, imagine being a Phantom Thief.” Goro says in his drunken stupor, he takes alcohol well.

“Imagine being a Phantom Thief *hic*, sounds like a shitty sex toy! Fuck the Phantom Thieves!” I yell out and I take out my phone to make a group chat for us three, we left the PT group chat on the train.

“Ren, don’t be nice, they’re assholes who can’t properly appreciate their leader!”

“They’re *hic* jerks who disrespected my *hic* Shenpai!”

“Fuck the Phantom Thieves, we got our Cinderella, God of Mischief, and the Master Thief! We’re *hic* royalty!” I start blabbering about the mythology behind our personas and we end up chanting “Fuck da’ Phantom Thieves” and then Lala walks in and ends our drunken madness and sends us home. Goro and I drop off Sumi via pushing her into her window and then it’s all a haze and I wake up in Goro’s apartment half-naked.

“Ugh, I feel like shit…”

“That’s a hangover dumbass.”

“Shut up, some of us don’t drink.”

“Don’t you have school today?”

“ _SHIT-”_

_“Drink some water!”_

Goro reminds me and I run to put on yesterday’s clothing, if reality is so perfect no one will care that I reek of booze, not that they cared in normal reality anyway. I run my way into class and as I guessed no one figured out that I was wasted yesterday. I feel like shit so I honestly just sleep through my classes. Ann gave me a few glances like she could clearly see I was wasted and before I know it the lunch bell goes off.

“Hey Ren are you ok-” Ann begins but I’m already out the door and on the roof to meet with Sumi.

“Hey Sumi, how are you?”

“Part of me is never trying that again, but the other part of me would happily do it again.”

“Same. I woke up in Goro’s apartment”

“Pshhhhh, Senpai don’t be afraid to let me know if I’m third wheeling!” Sumi manages to get out before dying of laughter. At first I’m a bit embarrassed but then I’m laughing with her and before we know it lunch is over. I can see Ann leaving the third floor, meaning the Phantom Thieves were either listening to us or eating in the student council room. I sit down and my phone begins going off.

**Royal Trio**

**Goro: Who the fuck named this**

**Goro: It sounds tacky**

**Ren: i think i made it while i was wasted honestly**

**Sumire: I remember Senpai made a chat while he was drunk!!**

**Goro: I like the old name better**

**Ren: …**

**Ren: hey goro.**

**Goro: Yes Ren?**

**Ren: you know that danganronpa thing i like?**

**Goro: The really fucking weird one, yes I do**

**Sumire: oh no**

**Ren: WELL**

**Sumire: SENPAI NOOO**

**Sumire: SENPAI PLEASE DON’T**

**Ren: that was a danganronpa shitpost reference**

**Goro: No.**

**Goro: Fuck you, I am not playing that. You said I was like the rich prick and the insane terminally ill hope-obsessed freak.**

**Ren: fuck me yourself coward**

**Ren: do it goro**

**Ren: you know you wanna**

**Sumire: Don’t do it Akechi-san. Trust me please.**

**Sumire: Don’t make the mistakes I did.**

**Ren: WAIT SUMI**

**Ren: YOU LIKE DANGANRONPA**

**Ren: FUCK CLASS GET TO THE ROOF WE’RE PLAYING RN**

**Ren: I HAVE A VITA**

**Sumire: LETS GO SENPAI**

**Goro: Idiots.**

**Goro: Ren don’t leave class.**

**Ren: but goro**

**Ren: you don’t understand**

**Ren: i really want to play danganronpa with sumi**

**Sumire: And I would like to play with Senpai!**

**Goro: Fine you fucking imbeciles.**

**Sumire: I’ll see you on the roof Senpai, bye Akechi-san**

**Ren: Bye babe~(灬♥ω♥灬)**

**Goro: Cursed little shits**

**Goro: Goodbye**

**Ren: if you come to the roof now you could play with us**

**Goro: …**

**Goro: I’m on my way.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK IT SNARKY VIOLET RIGHTS NO ONE WILL STOP MY WAR PATH! if marukis reality is perfect i feel like ren can walk into class with a hangover and literally no one would notice except for the other PTs, and he can leave the room without being noticed too. I wanted some royal trio fluff so i added it :). everytime i update i resist the urge to make this polyship royal trio. Also I have never had alcohol so if that was too inaccurate pls let me know :). Thank you for all the comments, kudos, and hits! Have a good one!


	8. where have i been?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thieves try to reach out again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for so many chatlogs in recent chapters, they're a bitch to format but I feel like they fit in well! I think it was important for the thieves to find a temp leader so they don't run around like chickens with their heads cut off.

_Ann was so done._

Makoto and Haru actually pushed Ren far enough to the point he quit. Haru seems to feel awful, as she should, while Makoto is more conflicted, how she justifies herself baffles me. I was hoping to at least speak to Ren today but the chance never came. Ren had walked into the classroom 3 minutes before the bell, hadn't pulled his turtleneck up all the way so you could see bits of hickies. He reeked of booze and I guess that tells us what he was doing at Crossroads last night... lunch came around and I tried to ask him about the booze, or talk to him, but he ran to the roof. I head to the student council room to meet up with the remaining thieves, Yusuke and Futaba via video call, and the rest of us in person.

"We need to get Ren back. We need _our_ leader, and no offense but I sure as hell, know Makoto isn't my leader." Ryuji says and Makoto gives him a look but I honestly don't have the patience for her bullshit today. Not after yesterday, not after seeing Ren today, just not now.

"We need someone in charge while Ren isn't here though, without a temporary leader, we'd be chickens with our heads cut off!" Futaba shouts over the mic and she does a little spin.

"What about Mona?" Ryuji. Ryuji of all people suggests Morgana as the temporary leader.

"I'm not turning down the idea, but why Morgana? Why not Makoto or Futaba?" Yusuke asks the obvious and I give my 2 cents.

"I'm not against Mona, but as for Makoto or Futaba, Makoto is a major factor on why we're in this mess, and I'm worried about putting too much pressure on Futaba again." Is what I say. I don't let them know about Ren's condition yet...

"Isn't that even more of a reason I should be in charge? To atone for my mistakes?" Makoto says letting a bit of want slip into her voice.

"Can't atone if you don't even know whatcha' did wrong. Anyway I say Mona because he's the most balanced member. He knows us all personally and can connect with us, he has fairly balanced skills and can hit a lot of crits, and he has led before. Remember when Ren passed out in Mementos, we let Mona lead, and it worked fine with him." Ryuji makes the case for Morgana and you can see Mona's eyes light up like a little kid's eyes on Christmas.

"I think Mona-chan would be fine as a leader!" Haru says in a happy tone, showing an emotion other than guilt for the first time since last night. 

"So we all agree on Mona?" I say and everyone nods, Makoto is a bit more hesitant but goes along with it anyway.

"Alright, onto the topic of Ren, Futaba can you pull up audio from last night for me? Ren walked into class looking dead, smelling lile booze, and had hickies on his neck. He had looked like he had a really bad hangover and slept through like, every class. He's on the roof right now with Sumire." I let then know everythin and Futaba promptly pulls up some audio from last night.

"* _hic* Shenpai your friends shwucked *hup*!"_

_"I *hic* know! Thass why I quit!"_

_“They’re *hic* pricks who disrespected my senpai! Why would you *hic* befriend them?”_

_"Your taste in friends really *hic* sucks babe. Seriously, what kind of imbeciles are the Phantom thieves, for *hic* taking you for granted."_

_"Imagine being a *hic* Phantom Thief, sounds like a shitty sex toy!" A soft sobbing noise follows._

_"*hup* Don't cry Shenpai! We love *hup* you!"_

_"*huc* Come here Ren, also hands off Yoshizawa."_

_"Fuck the *hic* Phantom Thieves! They can go to hell for all I care!"_

_"Yea *hic* that's the thingy you shay Shenpai! Also I'm aroace fuckk off Akechi."_

_"Fuck those imbeciles"_

_"We're fu-*hic*- fucking royalty, we got Cinderella, the fucking God of Mischief, and a master Thief/Demon Lord, we don't need their asses! We're like the royal trio or something *hic*"_

_"Now now kiddos, you better get home now."_

_"*hic* Yes Lala~"_

"There's more but I don't really feel like playing it right now..." Futaba trails off and I don't blame her. That was very... depressing to hear to say the least.

"So that's what Ren's like when he's drunk... he's honest to say the least." Makoto says.

"Brutally. I guess they had a fun night, although I'm wondering how many drinks they all had..." Ryuji follows up Makoto's shick with concern.

"I never took Ren as an angry drunk, but where did the hickies on his neck come from?" Yusuke asks in concern, probably worried Ren slept with someone random on the street or _worse._

"Let me play some audio from later in the night..."

_"Goro~ I love you honey."_

_"Chk, I love *hic* too Ren, you going to Leblanc?"_

_"No, Sojiro would see that I'm wasted, let's go to your place, I have spare clothes there anyway!"_

_"Ok, but you better get to class in the morning or I'll have your head."_

_"Didn't know you liked it that much~"_

_"Shut the fuck up."_

_"*hic* make me bitch."_

_"Gladly~"_

_You begin to hear a door clack open, some gasping and a bit of moaning but Futaba shuts it down before we get even more traumatized._

"Nope, not today, that alone will give me another palace." Futaba says quickly, her face red over the phone.

"Well...that was certainly...interesting" Haru says as if it hurts to say, she has her eyes crinkled up, and her trademark soft smile feels hundreds of degrees colder.

"Ren certainly went for it..." I murmur out. Hearing Ren so happy would make me overjoyed normally, but the fact he's dating Akechi makes my squeals of laughter and joy get caught in my throat. It's so confusing, it's like your cat finally found a partner, but it's partner is feral.

"Ann please keep an eye on Ren in class today, lunch is ending now so everybody needs to go back to class." Makoto says and we all go to class again. Ren sits behind me with a bit of a happy glow I haven't seen on him before and he sits down. About 10 minutes into class he starts texting on his phone a lot, then he grabs his bag and it looks like he's going to the roof? I should probably let everyone know.

**The Phantom Thieves of Hearts**

**Ann: ok so like ren kinda just left class**

**Ann: walked tf out**

**Ann: think hes going to the roof rn**

**Makoto: Futaba do you know where he's going?**

**Futaba: on it**

**Ryuji: ren nvr struck as the type to walk tf out nd skip**

**Ryuji: cant he get in like a shitton of trouble cause hes on probation**

**Yusuke: This is an ideal reality, so I doubt Maruki would let Ren get thrown into jail again**

**Yusuke: That's presumably how he got away with drinking in Shinjuku**

**Haru: Well Ren-kun goes to Shinjuku often anyway.**

**Haru: I believe its to meet with a journalist and a fortune teller**

**Futaba: mona says thats right, he also just passed out from confusion**

**Ann: the hell happened?**

**Haru: ??!**

**Futaba: ok so like ren sumire and akechi are going to the roof to play danganronpa on rens ps vita**

**Ryuji: ur kidding**

**Ann: ....**

**Ann: i think i just saw akechi going up stairs.**

**Ryuji: WHAT THE FUCK**

**Makoto: That's...**

**Makoto: Should I go get them to leave?**

**Haru: This may be a rude suggestion...**

**Haru: But why don't we listen in to see when we could catch them in the metaverse?**

**Ryuji: but wouldnt that break rens trust even more**

**Ryuji: dude just wants to play murder bear game**

**Ann: idk if this is the best idea guys...**

**Makoto: I'm in favor, the quicker we get Ren back, the faster Maruki will be dealt with.**

**Futaba: but i can listen in via text/their phones.**

**Makoto: Look, I just want to check on his wellbeing after what Ann said.**

**Yusuke: I understand, but is this really the best idea?**

**Ann: ok if you wanna check that badly we'll go look for like 5 minutes and leave.**

**Ryuji: sounds gud**

**Haru: See you there!!**

**Futaba: gl gamers, dont get caught!!**

So here we are. Outside the roof doors. What did we expect, Ren's playing Danganronpa with Sumire and Akechi and they're being confused gays. Sumire is sobbing over Leon's death while Akechi says he's gay but keeps saying to stan Celeste and Kyoko. I honestly have no clue what Ren is talking about, but he said Junko is a cinnamon roll who deserved better and that Akechi is just Byakuya and Nagito from the second game put together. Now they're all witnessing murder numero dos and Ren and Sumi yelled 'It's a trap!' Together to bug Akechi.

"Ok, they're literally just playing video games. Can we leave?" I say because it's been way longer than 5 minutes and I'm bored out of my mind.

"But what if they say something important?" Makoto argues, and keeps watching, peeking her head through the window a bit.

_"Maybe my third eye works on the vita!" Ren yells_

_"Senpai, no cheating!"_

_"Let's test it!"_

Shit.

"Guys get down!" Ryuji and I whisper yell. I don't think Makoto and Haru know about Ren's third eye, because Makoto keeps peeking higher and higher until...

_"Someones watching us."_

_"Who? I won't kill them but... no guarantees on the state of their limbs..." Akechi says eith a threatening tone._

_"I'll get my rapier!" Sumire says enthusiastically_

_"4 people, 1 male, 3 female, I can make out those pigtails and floof anywhere. Come out thieves!" Ren shouts and Sumire approaches the doors to open them._

" Why hey there Phantom Thieves, I was just playing some video games with my _friends_ , care to explain why you're here?" Ren says with a tone we've only heard him use on shadows. The air gets thicker and it feels painful to breathe.

"Like I'd get a straight answer out of you... just please leave us alone." Ren begins packing his bag and begins to walk down the stairs but-

"Wait Ren!"

 **"What?"** Ren says with an incredibly angry tone. Its honestly scary, how he can go from cinnamon roll to the most threatening person alive in a matter of seconds.

"W-we're sorry Ren. We didn't realize how much you did for us and took it for granted. You're a valuable friend to us and we love you so much." I say letting so much emotion peek through. I just want Ren back. He wasn't just my leader, he helped me find myself.

"Ren man, I care about you so much and I'm just so sorry. It sucks you felt you couldn't tell us anything but we want to be there from now on, I want to fix our friendship!" Ryuji says his mini passionate blurb and Ren's face softens a bit and it's obvious this causes him a lot of pain. He seems like he's about to say something when Makoto opens her mouth.

"Ren we're sorry for overstepping. It's just Akechi-kun is a murderer and I really didn't want him to date our leader, because he killed two parents to our group." Makoto finishes and that was awful. Ren's softening lines become tense again and he simply walks away, Sumire and Akechi following.

"Dammit Makoto! We almost had him! Why did you have to say it like that? We want him to come back so you insult his boyfriend?! The fuck Makoto?" I yell at her because I'm up to here with this shit. I can hear soft sobbing coming from the stairs. Dammit. I'm so sorry Ren...

"I just explained my reasoning! What's so wrong about that Ann?! I wouldn't yell at him for no reason, now would I?" Makoto retorts but before I could say anything Ryuji is up to here with the bull.

"Makoto. I am going to explain this calmly as I effin' can. Insulting Ren's boyfriend to make him doubt his choices will not make him come back. Ren is very perceptive and was willingly ignoring how we treated him, but he's done with it. So doing the same thing will not bring him back. So please think through what you're saying from an emotional point of view I swear to god!" Ryuji finishes off and he's very upset. I don't blame him, we almost got Ren back, but now we need to do this stupid metaverse hunt shit again. 

"I'll talk to Mako-chan later, just please don't yell at her..." Haru says giving an empathetic look, that Makoto doesn't deserve right now. Ren was the victim here, not Makoto. Makoto and Haru walk down the hall to the student council room, leaving me with Ryuji.

"I miss him Ann... he's my best friend."

"I miss him too Ryuji, me too..."

We sit on the roof reminiscing the early thief days together, and the gap where Ren would be becomes a bit more apparent. 

“We should let Futaba and Yusuke know how that went. I’ll let Futaba know, you go talk to Yusuke.”

**Our Great Overlord**

**Crepe Woman: hey futaba!**

**Our Great Overlord: hey ann! howd it go(´つヮ⊂)**

**Crepe Woman: haha…**

**Crepe Woman: so you see ryuji and i almost got thru**

**Crepe Woman: but then makoto apologized**

**Crepe Woman: for all the wrong reasons…**

**Our Great Overlord: .**

**Crepe Woman: he walked away after that...**

**Our Great Overlord: i’ll keep an eye out ig**

**Our Great Overlord: i miss him a lot you know**

**Our Great Overlord: he’s like my big brother…**

**Crepe Woman: ik futaba**

**Crepe Woman: ren and ryuji are my best friends other than shiho**

**Crepe Woman: ever since he left its been the only thing on my mind**

**Crepe Woman: but thats why we need to get him back!**

**Crepe Woman: we need to right this wrong, ren deserves better!**

**Crepe Woman: ren deserves the world!**

**Our Great Overlord: that he does**

**Our Great Overlord: we’re going to fix this ann(*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑**

**Crepe Woman: that we are!**

That’s right. We are going to fix this, for Ren. I begin walking to the train station to go home and have a call with Shiho, she’s doing great and I fall asleep tonight, unlike yesterday, it’s a peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so ren wasn't wearing his uniform day prior so where did he get it? He had a spare uniform at akechis place. and the reason there's more detail on the drunk night is because Ren couldnt' recall it all because he was wasted, also he was going by he/him this day so thats why the pronouns were changed to match.Thanks for reading, leaving kudos, and commenting! I'm very grateful for you guys, and have a good one!!


	9. im a shapeshifter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren has a weird day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe double update everyone! I had some spare time, and really felt like I needed more interaction between these 3! My fav artist has joined the snarky violet agenda! WE're multiplying hehe! Thanks for reading and have a good one everyone!

“Yeah, and anyway Celeste gives off mad e-girl vibes”

“I know right Senpai! Like someone get Celeste a twitter she would have so. Many. Stans!” 

“I’m gay. I’m in a committed relationship. But you see, Celeste and Kyoko have very dynamic character designs, and the sheer chaos of the two getting together interests me, even though we all know Kyoko will end up with the vanilla cookie you play as.” Goro finishes off and has a bit of a bitter look and Sumi responds before I can.

“Honestly, while I like Kyoko and Celeste, Celeste gives off mad ace vibes, she is above us. Kyoko, Naegi, and Togami should do a polyship together.” Sumi reasons with Goro and I honestly agree with both.

“Personally I’m a multishipper, I’m fine with either of those pairings, but we can all agree Sakura and Aoi is the OTP” I get 2 nods of approval and we get back to the game. Chihiro just died and me and Sumi yell it’s a trap at Goro and we begin searching for clues.

“It’s been a while since I played this game, how do I get the bullets for the poster again?”

“You need to enter both locker rooms Senpai.”

“Think I could use my third eye on the vita?”

“Senpai, that’s cheating!”

“Do it Ren, commit the crimes.”

“Aren’t you the law?”

“Fuck the law”

“Pretty sure the law fucks me in that case, but I’m gonna try it!”

“Senpai, I told you to let me know if I’m third wheeling!”

I start using my third eye and while it doesn’t show me anything for case 2, it shows me 4 figures hiding behind the rooftop doors.

“Someone’s watching us.”

“Who? I won’t kill them...but their limbs are compromised” Goro says and then Sumi becomes an ice queen, well icy cinderella.

“Should I get my rapier?” Sumi says with a threatening enthusiasm.

“4 people. 1 male, 3 females. I can recognize those forms til death, pigtails and floof. Sumi, please open the door.” Sumi kicks the door open and there stand all of the Shujin thieves. It seems I forgot about Futaba’s creepy ass bug. I feel a migraine coming on.

“Car to explain why you’re here thieves? I was just playing some video games with my  _ friends _ , but it seems you were watching us.” I put extra venom into the sentence so they fuck off. I don’t really want to see them, even when I leave, why do they have to keep an eye on me like they care, all while ignoring everything else about me? I can hear Sumi and Goro grabbing our bags and making their ways to the hallway, they leave the confrontation to me, but are there if I need support.

“Like I'd get a straight answer out of you... just please leave us alone” I say quietly and grab my bag to begin leaving. I start walking away and then-

_ “Wait Ren!” _

“ **What?** ” I say with a bit of irritation. I’m not in the mood for their half assed apologies. I was finally feeling truly happy, like myself for the first time in a while and they just had to pull this. I always expressed discomfort with Futaba’s bugs but they said it was for the better of the team, but I quit  _ so why are they still there?.  _

"W-we're sorry Ren. We didn't realize how much you did for us and took it for granted. You're a valuable friend to us and we love you so much." Ann says and it feels truly heartfelt. I feel a tug at my heartstrings but I’m not backing down that easily.

"Ren man, I care about you so much and I'm just so sorry. It sucks you felt you couldn't tell us anything but we want to be there from now on, I want to fix our friendship!" Ryuji says with a passion only he could really hold. I feel a little less wound up and angry. I think I’ll hear them out a little bit. I’m about to ask why they’re ignoring the obvious, do they really accept me flaws and all, ask the millions of questions and then-

_ "Ren, we're sorry for overstepping. It's just Akechi-kun is a murderer and I really didn't want him to date our leader, because he killed two parents to our group." _ Makoto. Blunt as ever. Humans are very selfish creatures. If thesis can’t continue without antithesis, have the Phantom Thieves become my antithesis? Regardless I walk away, I can’t anymore. Do they think of no one but themselves? Do they only want me back to lead, and consider Goro and Sumi bonuses? The people with skills that hit enemy weaknesses in the palace? Am I no more but a puppet they use to solve their problems and lead? We begin walking down the stairs and I don’t notice my tears til we’re at floor one.

“I thought you said you wouldn’t give them anything else? Does that not include your tears?” Goro asks me. I know he’s right but it hurts… I just wanted to be happy and all this stuff had to happen. I feel so much… freer with Goro and Sumi, the mask is dropped, they’ve seen what my soul bears, and are the same as me in the end. Goro wore a mask to hide, and Sumi wore one to cope with an inferiority complex that haunts her to this day.

“..These tears don’t belong to anyone. They’re mine and mine alone.” I say. My tears aren’t for them… they’re for me. It feels nice, not being bound back by them, I can be me without worry.

“You ok Senpai?”

“Yeah.. I think I am. It’s just, when I finally start feeling free I remembered Futaba still has my phone bugged…” I say this and Goro might as well have turned red with rage.

“What the fuck?! Why would they bug your phone? You were their leader, not a cat to microchip, the fuck? Ren, why wouldn’t you tell them to take it off if it made you that uncomfortable?” Goro finishes and before I can think up a response Sumi says something.

“Akechi-san isn’t it obvious that Senpai probably said something. The Phantom Thieves are kind of notorious for ignoring their leader’s opinions…” Sumi says that and Goro looks like he’s going to go back up 4 flights of stairs to beat them to a pulp.

“Ren, can you talk to me, or do you just want to go home?” Goro softens his tone and I decide to talk. I feel safe here.

“I asked them multiple times, but they said it was for the better of the team so I kinda just went with it. It’s not that I asked once and gave up either, after the interrogation room they were really strict with it too. I looked up porn one time, and Futaba messaged me “horny jail”, and then insulted my taste for like an hour. So I’ve given up on privacy, especially since she has access to my camera app. What confuses me is that she acted so shocked by my past, when I listened to Hitorinbo Envy for like 3 hours.” I finish off and Sumi looks taken aback while Goro is disgusted and angry. I don’t think either of them expected that.

“They probably went through our group chat to figure out where we were, and probably listened in on last night. Wait a minute if they listened in on last night-” Goro turns a bit red at that, but he’s not feeling cute and looks a bit sick.

“ _ Senpai what the fuck! That’s so messed up! _ I don’t personally do anything like that, but no one has the right to do that to you!” Sumi finishes off and she’s pissed off. I didn’t think it was that bad...am I downplaying it?

“It wasn’t that bad, was it?” I ask and seemingly instantly regret, because they give me looks of sheer confusion as to why I’d be fine with it.

“Come here Ren. We’re going to buy new phones.” Goro begins but-

“Goro, wait that’s way too much, I still need to buy weapons and arms and-”

“Ren, I love you but please shut up. We’re all going to pitch in for weapons here.”

“Senpai, I have more than enough to pay my armour in full! We can get some sort of job to make some side cash.”

“Alright, but wouldn’t the money be better spent on somethi-”

“Senpai! We are buying you and Akechi-san new phones! You can’t stop us!”

“I’ll delete our group chat so they can’t get our numbers. Also if this is the ideal reality, I don’t think anyone would care if you stayed at my place for a while.” Goro finishes off with a bit of a smirk and we head to the underground mall. I pick out a red one and Goro gets a silver one. Sumi took the opportunity to buy a new one, hers is pink and she drew some cherries on it. 

“Wanna continue playing the game?” Goro says and I give him a shit-eating grin.

“So you do like it~ well I wouldn’t mind, but let's ask Sumi! Hey Sumi wanna play more Danganronpa together?!” I ask her and I really hope she says yes.

“I would but I need to get home before I get in trouble.” She says and I bring up the ultimate counterpoint.

“Ok, but since Goro and I are gay why don’t we have a sleepover, just tell you parents we’re chicks or let them know we’re gay! C’mon Sumi~” I say it as enthusiastically as possible because  _ I am determined for this. _

“Ok fine, let me see Senpai” Her lips quirk up a bit as she fakes exhaustion.

“You having fun?” Goro asks me with a soft look while Sumi talks to her parents.

“It’s nice, this is all nice. Like a comforting hug I haven’t felt in a long time.”

“They miss you, you know?”

“I know. Frankly I’m not interested in going back until they get their shit straight.”

“But none of us are stra-”

“You know what I mean Goro” I cut off his joke and he smirks at me. I give him a chaste kiss and Sumi runs over.

“I can stay over, but I need to go pick up some stuff, text me the address on my new number and I’ll see you there!”

“See you soon Sumi!”

“See you soon Yoshizawa.”

Goro and I get on a train and head to his apartment in Kichijoji. We get there about 30 minutes before Sumi arrives so we banter and clean up a bit. I pick up some food from the nearby convenience store, a lot of sweets for Sumi and I, and some chips for Goro.

“Sumi will be here in 10, wanna build a pillow fort?”

“Wha-Why would you want to build one of  _ those _ ?” Goro asks me like he has a disgust for them so I answer honestly.

“I never got to make one growing up, so I thought it’d be fun to make one now with my boyfriend and best friend.” I say shyly and Goro gives me a soft look and ruffles my hair. We hear a knock at the door and it’s Sumi. I didn’t notice how… short she is.

“What’s it like being so short?” I ask looking right down at her. She takes out a pair of tweezers and pulls on my skin a bit, and promptly puts them away after I let out a cry of pain.

_ “I wouldn’t recommend asking that again Senpai.” _ For a second I feel more fear than I even felt while getting hit with an axe by a brainwashed Haru, but Goro’s chortles in the background tell me otherwise.

“Yo-*chkk*-Yoshizawa please don’t rip my boyfriend’s skin off.” Goro is still laughing a bit and I decide to ask Sumi.

“Hey Sumi wanna build a pillow fort?!” I ask her and give her the most excited face I can give.  _ A pillow fort is like the staple of sleepovers! We need to build one! _

“Hell yea Senpai! Let’s build a pillow fort!”

“Idiots…” 

So there we begin. We place a few blankets Sumi and I brought on the floor, use Goro’s 2 chairs to hold up some pillows and a sheet and lean everything else against the table in the middle of the room or the couch.

“This is pretty cozy guys, nice job!” I say to them, because we did  _ good _ . If anyone insults our pillow fort I’ll send Sumi for their souls.

“It’s not bad…” Goro says and before I can retort-

“Tsundere.”

“What? Did? You? Just? Say?”

“You’re such a tsundere Akechi-san.”

“No, I am not a tsundere!”

“Yeah Sumi, he’s not a tsundere, he’s just a bitch!”

“Hey!”

“Don’t worry you’re our bitch! Would you rather be a tsundere?”

“Senpai, you can always be both!”

“Good point Sumi! Goro it’s decided, you’re a bitch and a tsundere!”

“I hate the 2 of you.”

“No you don’t!”

“Then why are we in your apartment Akechi-san?”

“I’m your totally adorable boyfriend you can’t hate me Goro!”

“Fine! I don’t despise you two! Is that good enough?” Goro yells out a bit exasperated by our constant teasing, which frankly was really fun.

“Now that we’ve de-tsuned the tsundere, let's finish up trial 2!”

And then we play through trial 2 and reach the beginnings of Deadly Life - Chapter 3, Goro and Sumi keep asking why Mondo turned into butter, and we play until around midnight and then we pass out, because we still have class in the morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a pov of the whole conversation from chapter 8 nd ren's pov of it all. It's almost funny how many vocaloid songs I listen to while writing, but its actually concerning. I listened to Hitorinbo Envy for way longer than I shouldve. Thank you for all the nice comments guys, youre all so nice :). Thank you for everything, and have a good one!


	10. at poe's masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thieves go over some new info.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I GOT A CHAPTER DONE MWEHEHEHE, this is that chapter i kinda winged it on because i had no fucking clue what to do, but i like it, so here you are! This is the one chapter i had no plan for, with the others i had a plan, this one i went for it hehe. Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!

**The Phantom Thieves of Hearts**

**Futaba: ok so like a thing happened Σ(ＴωＴ)...**

**Ryuji: wut happened futaba?**

**Ann: hi everyone!!🧚🏻♀️💖💅**

**Ann: what happened futaba?**

**Makoto: What happened?**

**Makoto: Is it related to Ren?**

**Futaba: ok i see haru nd inari lurking**

**Futaba: anyway the gc they made was deleted and they cleared everything**

**Futaba: the only app they left was the metanav and they just broke the phones**

**Futaba: i think they got new ones because i can check what appliances have certain apps**

**Futaba: and the metanav was added to 3 phones**

**Ann: so they got new phones why?**

**Ryuji: ren aint impulsive**

**Ryuji: he wouldnt just buy a phone for no reason**

**Makoto: He also wouldn’t waste money to get a new one when he has a perfectly good one either.**

**Haru: Maybe he knows that we were using the bugs?**

**Yusuke: I concur, Ren probably didn't want us following him or tracking him.**

**Futaba: thats the thing**

**Futaba: he always seemed fine with them before**

**Futaba: he just didnt really think about it and it was all good**

**Futaba: so is he doing this to throw us off his scent**

**Futaba: or because he was uncomfortable?**

**Makoto: I doubt that, he would’ve told us.**

**Ann: considering what we know i doubt that**

**Makoto: Why don't we meet up at the karaoke bar and hold a meeting?**

**Ann: sounds good!**

**Ryuji: see ya there**

**Futaba: k**

**Haru: Ok!**

**Yusuke: Alright.**

We all meet up at the karaoke bar. It brings back a lot of memories to when we took down Kaneshiro. Makoto had just joined, my persona had turned into Seiten Taisei, and it was all fun and games. Mom had gotten that promotion and Ren had started to get us better gear. I feel like such a shitty friend, but I feel like everyone is forgetting we’ve failed Ren yes, but we also failed each other. I see Ann in the front with Yusuke. I go up to them.

“Hey guys, sup’”

“Hey Ryuji.”

“Hi Ryuji”

“So who’re we waiting for?”

“We’re waiting for Haru and Makoto.” Yusuke says and Ann’s shine dims a bit at that. Between all of us she’s been the angriest at Makoto and Haru. I can’t blame her either, it isn’t nice seeing your best friend break down 3 times after being seemingly unshakable since you met him, and to know it is absolutely partially your fault stings. I really miss Ren, he was my best friend and support through everything. Every moment he isn’t here I am going to step up and try to fix this, so when he comes back he’s happy. None of that self-sacrifice bullshit he always pulls.

“We almost had him yesterday y’know… he skipped again today." Ann says quietly. She’s clearly still very pissed about Makoto’s lack of sympathy towards Ren. 

“I know Ann… Hey guys, why don’t we try to fix this before he comes back?”

“Fix what, Ryuji please be more precise.” Yusuke asks and he’s a bit confused. Love the guy, but he is _very_ dense when it comes to emotions. It also seems I missed Ann walking away to go get a drink.

“I went over this once, but we are awful friends… not just to Ren though, let’s take me and Mona as an example Yusuke. We both put each other down to raise our confidence a bit. Obviously that isn’t very healthy and isn’t a good long term solution, Mona quit because of that yes, but it was a collective thing. He knew I knew he didn’t fully blame me, he was mad at everyone because he felt replaced.” I finish saying and Yusuke looks like he has his realization moment.

“Ah! I seem to understand now! That is quite...disconcerting… Are you ok Ryuji?”

“I’m fine Yusuke, why?”

“Well what made your self confidence feel so low? You’re an amazing person. From your understanding of emotions, to your toned arms! You were always my second pick if Ren said no to modeling for me!” Yusuke says and I think I’m blushing a bit. Yusuke is super oblivious so I don’t think he knows how many sparks are going off in my chest right now. It hurts that I'm still second to Ren, but that’s a lot in Yusuke’s book.

“I-I’m not that good at anything in particular Yusuke…” I say still a bit flustered and it’s like I set a fire off in his eyes.

“Ryuji please! You may not be the best at academics, but I’ve never met someone with more emotional intelligence! If there was one person we treated as badly as Ren, it would be you. Just because you aren’t the best at school doesn’t mean you aren’t extremely intelligent in other areas. Weren’t you the one to realize backing off was the best strategy with Ren? The first to realize everything we did wrong? Don’t put yourself down Ryuji!” Yusuke finishes and I think I’m red up to my black roots. Maybe I don’t even need red dye at this point…

“Th-thank you Yusuke, you’re pretty cool too man. Your determination to paint everything is pretty admirable, even if I wish you’d remember to eat.” I let out a chuckle thinking about Yusuke telling us how he wouldn’t eat lunch and Ren’d rush in to feed him. I look over at Yusuke and his cheeks are a bit pink like when he’d look at Ren, I’m probably imagining but _god it’s pretty._ We kinda just stare for a bit when Ann comes back and the rest of the remaining thieves are here. We all exchange greetings and decide to sit in a side room, with a door near the front of the main lobby.

“So Ren, Sumire, and Akechi all got new phones. Why don’t we just rebug them?” Makoto asks and if it wasn’t for the fact I’m a decent person I’d scream.

“We aren’t rebugging them cause we don’t know if it would be a good move. We are trying to get Ren’s trust back, yeah? Why don’t we just give him a bit of space?” I ‘recommend’, although I’m trying to say we ain’t rebugging his damn phone. Ren was never the type to act on impulse. Why would he start now?

“Under normal circumstances yes, but we need to take down Maruki. It’s already the 18th and we haven’t even gone in the metaverse since Ren left. Mona, what would happen if we went in by ourselves?” Makoto does actually have a point for once, but she’s forgetting two key things. No one wants to go in without Ren, and-

“Ren, Sumire, and Akechi cover most of the shadow weaknesses in the palace. We could probably get it done, but we’d be absolutely destroyed trying to beat Maruki without Ren _at least_.” To hear it put so bluntly kinda hurts, but Mona is right. None of us have curse, bless, or almighty moves. None of us can magically sniff out enemy weaknesses like Ren can, none of us can lead like Ren wo-

“OK, but maybe a bug can tell us where we could catch them?” Makoto says and Futaba promptly responds.

“I can show you guys their conversation from yesterday if you want?” Futaba stammers out.

“I really don’t like snooping around Ren’s conversations guys, put yourself in his shoes please.” Ann says and I give a nod of agreement.

“We really need to get them back…I’d rather not listen in on more of his conversations, especially in such a public place. We’ve been focusing on Ren, but I feel like we need to address some other things as well. Ryuji?” Yusuke says my name, which surprises me, but I guess he wants me to tell everyone what I told him.

“Um ok then, this isn’t meant to be mean or anything, just stuff I picked up on a bit. So we just don’t treat each other very well. Mona and I put each other down because we have low self esteem, Ann is objectified really casually and after Kamoshida I doubt she wants to hear it, we let Yusuke starve knowing he doesn’t have the best sense of priorities, we push a lot on Futaba and it can get too much for her but she won't tell us cause she has anxiety, and Makoto and Haru use their age to domineer a bit, I don’t know if that’s on purpose but Makoto also has a complex towards Ren, her sister, and Akechi. And Haru holds on to her dad when she was young, and ignores the fact he was a piece of shit to cope. Let’s not get started on what we did to Ren.” I finish up and I feel a very tense room. Like I can cut the air with a knife. I start to worry if I said something wrong but Yusuke gives me a nod, and Ann speaks up.

“I know we started addressing this when Ren left, but you’re still correct. You’re way too perceptive dammit!” Ann says and gives a bit of a pout at that, Makoto and Haru are staying silent, and Futaba speaks up.

“I’m doing a lot better b-but, it’s a lot when you guys expect me to do something like bug everything, or another interrogation room type hack…” Futaba trails off and I give her a headpat when I notice something in the main lobby.

_“Why didn’t you say it was your birthday Senpai?!”_

_“Because he’s an idiot Yoshizawa. Sometimes I wonder, am I gay or am I moronsexual?”_

_“Guys stop bullying me! I’m 17 now, bullying me is a crime!”_

_“Since when do you care about the law Senpai?”_

_“Well I’m dating a detective, so-”_

_“Ren I am quite literally a cognitive hitman, or I was.”_

_“Ugh, that makes me remember cognitive Goro, he was such a dick.”_

_“Wait, cognitive Akechi-san?”_

_“Oh yeah, I died after getting shot by a cognitive me placed by my sperm donor. Well I lived so it doesn’t matter.”_

_“Anyway, you guys said we can make quick cash singing?”_

_“If you’re good enough yes you can Senpai! But let’s focus on having some fun!”_

_“Should I sing that song I listened to for 3 hours, that didn’t hint at my depression somehow?”_

_“Go for it Senpai!”_

_“Wait isn’t that song-”_

“Hey guys Ren, Akechi, and Sumire are here!” I whisper yell and everyone gives me a look as to say ‘no way bitch’.

“Wait a minute, that is them” Ann says peeking out the door while Ren gets on the stage and it looks like it’s around 5 cause they’re a lot of people out there.

“Let’s listen, Ren said it was some sort of depressing song. You guys wanna go out?”

“No let’s stay here, if he sees us they might leave…” Haru points out so we stand by the door and listen a bit.

_“Easily playing, never bat an eye~_

_Weeping and posing, another perfect alibi_

_Every day lonely, I’d rather play a game~_

_Like a slow running stream of honey I crave_

_Looking at you now, yes, and even you~_

_Was I unneeded? Was I just in the way, too?_

_Call me a phantom, never meant to be~_

_Couldn’t be more fun to party and scream”_

“Was that...Vocaloid?! Ren listens to vocaloid?! For real?!” I find myself saying mindlessly, and he’s doing a pretty damn good job. 

“Ren is a Hatsune Miku stan…” Ann has sat down at this point. She’s staring at the ceiling, probably praying to her lesbian god, Hayley Kiyoko. Everyone is as shocked as me and we’re all just by the door or sitting on the floor questioning life. Ren seems to have finished singing and people threw some money at him.

_“I got cash bitches!”_

_“Nice job Senpai!”_

_“You did ok I guess…”_

_“Are you a tsundere or a bitch, make up your mind Akechi-san!”_

_“He’s both!”_

_“I’m neither you morons!”_

_“And I’m straight…”_

_“As a circle.”_

_“I’m not a tsundere or a bitch! Fuck you both!”_

_“Ew sex.”_

_“Fuck me yourself coward.”_

_“Senpai, go to horny jail! You’re supposed to let me know if I’m third wheeling!”_

_“Anyway that should cover the costs of the phones from yesterday, so we still have enough for equipment and armor. Let’s go in tomorrow, and I’ll go back to Leblanc tomorrow and just leave early.”_

_“Does Sakura have bugs in the attic too?”_

_“Why did you remind me?”_

_“Anyway I’ll go up next Senpai! Also you should sing Magnet with Akechi-san!”_

Sumire goes up and we’re kind of dumbfounded. _It was so casual it hurt._ _Why didn’t Ren feel like we could talk like that, or go to karaoke together, or even tell us his birthday? Well we all know the answer to that now…_

“I say we leave them be today, and catch them in the metaverse tomorrow.” Is what Ann says, seemingly done praying to the lesbians for her sanity.

“I’m with Ann” Is what I say and everyone else pretty much agrees. We file out and all prepare mentally for a palace run tomorrow. My mom isn’t home so I clean up and go to bed. Before I go to bed I send Ren's old number a happy birthday text, even if I know he won't respond, maybe so I feel a little less guilty as I fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Math is a bitch i hate math oh so much. Ren is genderfluid but he goes by he/they most of the time, also i hate the fact karaoke was canon but like they never used it so yea<3 here we are... also im not a big ryukita shipper but i felt like it fit here so i decided to roll with it:). thank you for all the kudos and comments and have a good one!


	11. hiding both face and mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren has a fun birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The temptation to go write black mask royal trio where they're childhood friends is so tempting. The amount of me that wants to go write it. Is immense. To write it or to not write it?

I wake up to sounds of shouting and bickering. I begin heading towards them and I hear a glorious conversation.

_ “Akechi-san you blubbering fool!” _

_ “You really expect me to know how to cook?!” _

_ “Yes I do quite frankly! 18 years old and can’t even cook a fucking pancake!” _

_ “Don’t swear at me young lady! Some of us were hitmen and didn’t have time to make pancakes!” _

_ “Can’t make me do anything bitch! Oh, I’m sorry tsundere bitch!” _

_ “I’m not a fucking-” _

_ “Pancakes are done!” _

“What’s done? Also Sumi, Goro is many things, but I happen to be the cook of this relationship”

“Good morning Senpai-” Sumi begins and looks like she’s about to give me a mild threat when Goro runs up to me and-

“Happy birthday bitch.”  _ He’s giving me a hug. Holy shit. I am ascending. _

“I thought you were the tsundere bitch here?” I say and snuggle into his hold a bit more.

“Gay!”

“We know!”

“Wait a minute, you’re telling me this isn’t a completely heterosexual moment, like when you took me to the bathhouse?” I say with a smirk. We separate and Sumi realises what I just brought up and is a bit dumbfounded.

“Akechi-san, Senpai, there is nothing heterosexual about sharing your tragic backstories in a bathhouse.”

“Look I was in Narnia Yoshizawa.”

“Ah, I was there for a bit, did you meet the ' Am I gay tests'?”

“They were very kind to me. A true ally”

“Honestly, is it really the closet if you don’t take at least 10 of those?”

“Good point Ren.”

“True, very true Senpai, anyway happy birthday! How could you not let me know? Anyway I made pancakes with your useless feral boyfriend” Sumi pulls out a plate and stacks 6 pancakes on a plate. They all have different fruits or chocolates in them and it looks like I've reached heaven.

"Sumi if it weren't for the fact I'm gay, and in a happy relationship, I'd date you."

"I can be your fake girlfriend for when the straights arrive?"

" _ Hands off Yoshizawa. _ "

"My, possessive much Akechi-san?"

We eat some pancakes and mindlessly chatter a bit. Sumi and I head to class and after school we meet up with Goro.

"Guys we really don't have to-"

"Ren I swear to god, shut the fuck up."

"Senpai we're celebrating your birthday and that's final." Sumi says with an air of authority as she stares me down at the Shujin entrance. In this moment Sumire Yoshizawa is the scariest human being on this planet, I swear to god.

"Fine I give."

"Great! Now we need to make some money back after buying new phones, but we also want to celebrate, so why don't we go to a karaoke bar?" Sumi has a bit of a shine coming off of her so I agree, because singing seems pretty fun.

"I know a karaoke bar, I went there with the thieves around Kaneshiro."

"What did Kaneshiro even turn into? Always wanted to shoot that piece of shit."

"A fly."

"A fly? He turned into a fly."

"Yep. A really ugly one too. Took him down in about 20 minutes."

"Man makes me kill like 25 people and dips. God what an asshole. Anyway let's get going."

We all get on a train to Shibuya. I land a seat along with Sumi but Goro has to stand so he's eating a melon pan. I decided to ask Sumi some stuff.

"So, what was Kasumi like? Was she a terror to the human psyche like you, or was she just normal? Sorry if its a sensitive topic, its ok if you don't answer."

"No talking about her helps a bit. She was very kind. She was the ideal girl people aspired to be. She was smart, pretty, and kind. She would fall for a different boy like once a month and make them fall for her after witnessing her gymnastics, and then she'd break their hearts. She would always reign me back in if I terrorized too many people, or made one too many jabs at somebody. I miss her a lot and she would probably be a better thief than I am..." There's a tenderness in Sumire's voice that's so loving it hurts. Its full of longing and nostalgia.

"She sounds very nice, but she's not you. You and your sister sound extremely different yet so close. When you were walking around as Kasumi something always felt off, like that wasn't who you were. And don't say Kasumi would've been a better thief! Could Kasumi hit critical after critical like you could? I doubt it."

"Hehe, I guess she couldn't. Thanks Senpai."

"No problem Sumire."

**Faith Rank 8!**

The train stops and we begin making our way down to the karaoke place. We decide to stay on the public stage so we can make a bit of cash for equipment. I decide to go up first and I sing Hitorinbo Envy. I finish, people throw about 35,000 yen at me and I get down.

"Nice job Senpai!"

"You did ok I guess..."

"Are you a tsundere or a bitch? Hurry up and pick one Akechi-san!"

"No wait Sumi, he's both!"

"I'm neither dammit!"

"Yeah, and I'm straight."

"Senpai, you are as straight as a circle you can't even make that joke."

"Ren we're dating."

"I said no-"

"Shut up idiot. Sometimes I swear that I'm moronsexual."

"I'm going up! You two should sing magnet together!" Sumi walks on to stage after giving us a teasing look and she sings. She begins singing and  _ I can't. She's singing You, Me and your Friend Steve. _ She really went up on stage to call Goro and I gay. She finishes singing and walks off the stage with around 30,000 yen.

"Sumire Yoshizawa. You did not just walk up there and sing a song about how gay Goro and I are."

"I did. And I'd do it again."

"Yoshizawa. I do not spend every minute of my day with Ren! If anything that would be Morgana, since Morgana was always with Ren!"

"But Senpai isn't a Phantom Thief anymore, making you Steve!"

"Hey Goro, wanna sing with me?" 

"Sure."

"Whipped."

Goro and I go up onstage and sing Nothing Without Me from City of Angels, and we all just have a fun night and sing the night away. Eventually we all go home, I go to Leblanc, and agree to meet up in the palace tomorrow for a solid run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to schedule my fics a bit! My p4 fic, heartbeat;heartbreak will take priority on weekends, and this fic will mostly be updated on weekdays! I'm not updating tomorrow, since tomorrow is my birthday, but I'll update a few times a week:). Thank you for all the support and I hope you all have a good one!!


	12. all free for you to draw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro's thoughts for chapters 5-11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! I'm going to be updating my fics less frequently due to school. I really need to focus on it for a while so writing will be harder to wowk on. Sorry for the late updaye as well I got grounded when I had like 2 paragraphs left to write so here we are😅, thabks for reading and have a good one!

I am weak. Very weak. But who wouldn’t be? Look at Ren, he’s adorable. Just hours ago he was bawling his eyes now, but now it’s just us in Leblanc. This feels way too idealistic honestly. I know it is a fake reality. But I’m not giving Maruki credit for this. God I hate Maruki. The Phantoms Thieves rip out Ren’s heart because they think they’re endowed to his secrets. It hurts even more knowing I’m going to rip it all out at the end of this. I never really saw a point to life after Shido, but then Ren comes in and gives a dead man a want for life. Just when I was content dying in my darkness, Ren walks in, lighting up the entire room. I end up falling asleep with him in my arms.

Morning comes and I’m up mostly up out of habit. It’s around 9 which is pretty late for me, but I look down and Ren is up. He’s just staring at me. He starts to doze off again, but I am _not_ walking downstairs to talk to Boss by myself

“Wake the fuck up princess.”

“I’m oh-so tired~ if only my prince would wake me up!” Ren goes full theater kid on me and begins dramatically posing.

“If this princess is so absolutely, dead, tired, how could I, a mere peasant, awaken them? I guess I should leave them here, alone and cold in bed…” I say and begin to pull the blankets off and Ren tackles me back into bed. He pouts at me a bit, and is apparently trying to either suffocate me, or break my spine.

“Wow, someone’s desperate.”

“Nah, just touch-starved.” I soften a bit. In the end we are probably the couple that takes the cake for most mental health issues.

“Let’s get dressed, we have some thieves to set straight today, _darling.”_ I give him a kiss on the lips and get up. I start getting dressed in my clothes from yesterday. I tie my hair in a ponytail and turn around to look at Ren. It seems to be a they/them day so I switch over pronouns for them. Ren begins rummaging through their box of clothes and starts getting dressed in that cute hoodie of theirs. They put on a bit of makeup and begin to spiral. Most can’t tell the signs, but I can. He’s bouncing his foot slightly and teasing his hair. I’m glad they’re deciding to dress as themself, but I have my doubts on how the Phantom Idiots will treat this information. Ren and I talk a bit and get going to Odaiba to set some thieves straight for Ren’s sake.

We decide to take a bit of a breather while we head to Odaiba. We take a detour to Kichijoji and get some crepes, Ren insults my tastes in his notes app. Do they really have nothing better to do? 

“Ren, stop insulting my taste in your notes app. You like the basic strawberry ones.”

“Shut” Ren pouts at me. It’s illegally adorable.

“No. Make me.”

“Fine then, bring it!” Ren smirks and leans against a wall and drags me into him. We begin making out in an alleyway near the shithead’s palace and I hear a certain phantom thief scoff.

“Akechi-kun. Ren” Ugh. Fucking Makoto Nijima. For every stimulating and interesting conversation I’ve had with Sae Nijima, I’ve had a massively irritating one with Makoto Nijima. She lets an inferiority complex and superiority complex dictate what she says. Ren’s flustered and returns her greeting. I do not. I don’t greet manipulators with a smile. Ren notices his scarlet lipstick is all over our faces and begins to wipe it off as the thieves decide to be as idiotic as ever.

“Why’s Akechi cheating on Ren with a chick? Get over here motherfucker!” Sakamoto begins his drawl. For someone so emotionally intelligent, he sure can’t use his fucking eyes.

“Akechi, how dare you cheat on our leader so brazenly!” Kitagawa shouts at me with that brazen tone of his. Ren may be the most oblivious person on the planet, almost his entire team has had a crush on him at some point, Kitagawa being the only one who was still under Ren’s spell called charisma. They all start bickering and I’ve had enough and notice Yoshizawa getting pissed off as well.

“Guys, that _is_ Senpai!”

“This is Ren you buffoons! Do you really think that I’m that flaky?!” To even imply I’d lower myself to anyone beneath me. Ren is the one exception, as my rival and equal. Anyone else wouldn’t be able to handle me, and I would get bored of them. No one holds a candle to the way Ren makes me feel, and it’s quite foolish to think this is all for pleasure. If I was just horny for anyone with curly hair, why would I go for Ren? God I hate these thieves. I have no clue how it took so long for Ren to finally snap and fight back. Guess he has me beat in patience for idiocy.

“Guys, I’m genderfluid. Somedays I feel like a guy, others a girl, and some days I feel like some weird in between. Today is a they/them, so let’s just start infiltration and please respect me.” They’re getting overwhelming support from most of the thieves, so I mostly ignore it all, that is until Okumura opens her mouth.

“Ren-kun, why don’t we talk a bit?” She says in that fake honeyed tone that makes others think she’s asking. I don’t think Ren understands that and begins to express their boundaries. As they explain the other thieves make faces. I’m pretty sure they’re not directed at Ren, but they all carry a silent exhaustion, or in Yoshizawa’s case, a silent anger. I’m assuming they got into some sort of blowout, Yoshizawa and maybe Takamaki taking my side, while Okumura and Nijima led got all pissy.

"Ok that's understandable, but we need to talk about this. We're your friends and it really hurts _us_ that you won't talk to us. And on top of that we need to fix... _this_ " Nijima says and I just can’t repress the glare from coming out. Not that she deserved not seeing it at the very least. At most she deserves to have her head on a pike. Ren has been through so much, and she has the _fucking_ audacity to focus on her tragic little girlfriend, and her stupid little inferiority complex. Ren just gives her the most openly confused look they can give her. I can’t blame them either, I expected this type of bullshit from Maruki, or the foster homes I was pushed around, not the oh so righteous Phantom Thieves themselves towards their beloved leader.

"Ren-kun what we're trying to say is, you aren't lying your way out of this. Seriously Ren-kun, did it never occur to you that it would hurt us, to find all this out. That you've known you're genderfluid for 2 years and never told us? You've been abused for years? You almost killed yourself and used to self-harm? _That you're dating Akechi-kun?_ " Ugh. That’s really what they’re focusing on. Ren has to pick his friendships, source of strength, his number one motivation, or me. A piece of shit he loves more than it all. Not to sound conceited, oh wait yes to be conceited, they’ll probably back down or finally snap at them.

I notice Yoshizawa has a murderous intent radiating from her and she opens her mouth to speak, "Didn't we go over this yesterday Haru-senpai and Makoto-senpai... don't do something you'll regret.", god I think if I was straight I would’ve just fallen for her. It seems she has taken the braincell the thieves normally share, being that none of them are using it. I’m pretty sure she had told them off after we left for being awful human beings, but here we are. 

"This is a thieves conversation Yoshizawa, and you and Akechi aren't exactly thieves are you, _bug off._ " Oh wow. She really is petty. While I’m not a phantom thief I’m pretty sure Yoshizawa is one, and Ren is very pissed. He’s radiating a silent rage towards Nijima’s haughty attitude. 

"Makoto, they are a part of our group, and are very well a part of whatever conversation we're having, please continue so we can finish up the palace early, some of us have things to do after the run." Ren is as focused as ever, seemingly sick of Nijima’s bullshit.

"Like what, what could you possibly have to do Ren? Sleep with your UwU murder boyfriend? Ren, Akechi killed people, yet here you are, making out with your murderer. He killed Haru's dad, and Futaba's mom. You _saw_ the consequences of his actions, and what do you do? You sleep with him? Make out in an alley like you're some normal happy little pair of lovebirds?! You guys need to break up. This is just too much for us Ren." Ah. For them, more like herself and Okumura. Maybe Sakura as well but she seems to be keeping quiet. Why does she assume the only thing we do is have sex? Is she projecting, or does she not realize how much shit Ren has to do?

"What the hell Makoto-senpai? Didn't we just talk about this yesterday?! Who Senpai dates, is none of our business! Disapprove all you want you can't force them to break up! He's our friend before our leader-"

"Sumire-chan please understand, Ren-kun and Akechi-kun can't be in a healthy relationship! Ren-kun had to sit in an interrogation room and almost died because of Akechi-kun! Akechi-kun is a murderer, and _I am not letting my leader, my friend date my father's killer!_ " Ren seems to begin breathing heavily so I put my arm around him, as comfort, but also to spite Okumura and Nijima. I feel a deep appreciation for Yoshizawa as of now, ever since breaking out of that madman’s brainwashing , she has been nothing but tolerable. She’s actually pissed at the Phantom Thieves for their treatment of Ren, who has begun to give them a despairing look. I’m honestly disgusted by the absolute _arrogance and selfishness_ these oh-so moral thieves show. I can’t let Ren have a panic attack, and why would they even think I’d beat the shit out of him based off of my actions this year? While yes that is a logical conclusion in their eyes, why would I follow in my sperm donor’s footsteps?

"Did it never occur to you that Ren and I are in a fairly healthy relationship with a lot of communication, and when this bullshit reality ends I'm going to jail to atone for my crimes? Or does nothing get through your thick skulls? Ren isn't a puppet for you to play with. _What you pulled yesterday was disgusting enough, and now you wish to but into their affairs?_ It's almost comedic what an awful team you all are." Ren begins to sink into my hold a bit and all the thieves other than Okumura and Nijima, grimace at the mention of yesterday. Sakamoto trembles a bit and opens his mouth to ask something, probably not thinking before he speaks. He’s always been one to act before using even a single brain cell, not that the Phantom Thieves as a whole had multiple.

"Not to be that guy or anything, but um- Ren what the hell? I'm not going to go on about your relationship, as much as I hate Akechi, I can't force anything on you, but why the _fuck_ wouldn't you tell us or somethin' Renren? Thought we were thick as thieves? Or was that all a lie?" I swear to god, I am about ready to stab these idiots. Absolute idiots. Can’t even see that they’re breaking Ren down. They finally open up a bit, show vulnerability and set their boundaries, but _nope_ the Phantom Thieves need to interfere in every single thing in their leader’s life. Ren shoves his face into my coat and grips tightly, I rub his shoulders a bit and continue glaring at these idiots. Everyone begins to call Ren and try to get him to answer and let go. He ends up clinging to me even harder at their ignorance, and I’ve. Had. Enough.

“ **WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU!** Are you all blind?! You're doing the exact same thing again dammit! Look at Ren, they're shaking because you're all awful friends! It's not your business if it's their relationship, and their past! This is exactly fucking why he didn't tell you! Other than Yoshizawa you all suck at being decent friends! You probably think their birthday was in May or something! You don't know them and you're in denial, or you can't handle that they made the decision to date me without your permission! They tell you they’re genderfluid and it's a they/them day but you're still using masculine pronouns with them!” I begin to yell at these stupid fucks and just when I think the point starts to get across they start shouting before thinking.

"He probably lied to show fake trust or something! I mean he _is a pathological liar._ Masks were the nice way of putting it." _How the fuck are you this idiotic-_

"Like you'd know anything about friends, what happened to 'teammates?! friends?! to hell with that!!', you prick!" Sakura is stammering and it seems I hit a sore spot.

"Akechi please stay the eff out of this!" 

"You have no right to speak. You're probably treating him like garbage! Don't think we missed the way you pinned Ren-kun against the wall!" I know she isn’t that sexually ignor-

"Haru, I'm pretty sure Ren was fine with that-" _Thank you Takamaki!_

"How are we supposed to know if Ren was fine with it, when he isn't even speaking! He's just clinging to Akechi-kun! Ren, speak to us. We need an answer!" Ren slowly lets go of me and is staring at their feet. They look up and begin speaking.

"I'm not breaking up with Goro. This is my life and I can be in a relationship with anyone I want, with or without your approval. I didn't tell you about my past, because I have depression and dislike opening up if I feel at all threatened. I'm not discussing anything with you, because you broke my trust yesterday. I was hoping to see if you could regain any of it today by having the decency to accept my identity, but you somehow managed to fail at that, by continuing to refer to me in the masculine and calling it a lie, I don't do pointless stuff." Ren says with a steel in their eyes, and gives Nijima a look as to say ‘Fuck you’.

"Well, I refuse to be led by someone dumb enough to date a murderer!" They’re pushing Ren’s limit.

"Ren-kun he killed my father, you need to understand how much it _hurts_ me that you're dating him!" They’re-

"Guys wait, aren't you going a bit too far-"

"The leader of the Phantom Thieves can't date a killer and that's final! While Ren is my friend, his obligations as leader comes first!" Going to-

"What is wrong with you, Senpai is a person first-"

"Yes but, he has responsibilities he accepted when he became our leader and he needs to own up to them!" _Snap._

"Fine then! Fuck all of you, you're all shitty people and I quit. Ok? I'm done. Goro and I are going to take down Maruki ourselves, and Sumi can join if she wants. Everyone else can go live in this shitty reality for all I care! You broke my trust for the last time, and you aren't getting it back so easily!" Ren snaps and begins to scream at the thieves. Even Nijima snaps out of her ignorant stupor to display a shocked face. Yoshizawa just looks done with them, seemingly holding no pity towards their idiocy, and I can’t help but concur with that feeling. They did this to themselves, simple as that.

"You guys haven't been there for me for _anything_ ! You all play ignorant to my pain. You act all confused on why I haven't told you anything, meanwhile our relationships are as _one-sided as possible!_ You ask me ' _Oh Ren, however can I connect with others more, oh Ren-kun! Come help me garden as I grieve my father, I miss him oh so much, I am woe and woe is me!'_ And then you ask me nothing about myself, and look! You're shocked that you know nothing about my past? Also Makoto, after infiltration, I had to buy our team new weapons, a responsibility you will enjoy taking over I hope! Don't forget to work 5 jobs to pay for medicine, weapons, armor, and various items! Or set off a few hours to make lockpicks and bombs! Hell, you guys weren't even there after the interrogation! I tried to open up! I expressed anxiety to you guys, I said 'hey whores I was drugged and got the shit beaten out of me', and you failed me every time! You even failed me just now, by making this all about you, and holding no respect for _my_ identity! And I'm done, sick of it! Yeah, Goro killed people. But in the end, he was just like us. He was just like me. And I love him, flaws and all, so if you dissapprove, frankly I don't give a fuck. I loved you guys and would've given you the world, but I have trauma and a boyfriend you disapprove of so that apparently meant nothing to you, dammit I won't cry, you don't deserve anymore of my tears... goodbye." Ren begins to walk away. I can hear the idiots screaming his name, Yoshizawa begins following behind us and she seemingly holds the same sentiment. Ren doesn’t even turn their head back and we end up at the station. He begins to dim a bit so I snark a bit at him and Yoshizawa catches up

I stand a bit away from them on the train and they seemingly grow a bit closer. We reach Crossroads and Ren has a mother-son relationship with the owner. We all negotiate with her for a bit and get wasted. We talk about how much the Phantom Thieves should go suck a dick, and drop Yoshizawa off at her place via window. I’m walking with Ren and they begin to speak up.

“Hey Goro~” They say with an achingly fond smile.

“Hey Ren.” I give them a small smile back.

“I love you.~” Ren says and they latch onto my jacket like a small child.

“I love you too Ren, are you going to Leblanc or my place?”

“Your place! Shojiro would *hic* kill! Me!”

“Alright Ren.”

“What’s it like?”

“What’s what like Ren?”

“Not having to be the prince of Tokyo anymore.”

“Ren, I swear to god, I was never the prince of-”

“I know! I’m asking what it’s like not having to *hic* fake it anymore!” Ren pouts a bit.

“It’s nice. I don’t have to suck up to every single person I see.”

“I’m glad you’re happy, but I’m going to miss you going all like, “Nice job Joker!” after battle. It was really cute ya know.” Ren smirks at me and I just give him a look.

“Call me cute one more time. I dare you.”

“You’re my _adorable_ detective prince!~”

Ren and I banter like that until we reach my apartment and I pin him against the door the moment we get inside. We end up having a bit of a fun night together. Just me and Ren. Two wildcards. It’s moments like this that feel like the only thing that matters in the end, like no one else matters, no Phantom Thieves, no Shido, no one. Just us.

I wake up to hear Ren groaning and whining a bit. Probably their first hangover.

“Ugh, I feel like shit…”

“That’s a hangover dumbass.”

“Shut up, some of us don’t drink.”

“Don’t you have school today?”

“ _SHIT-”_

_“Drink some water!”_

Ren takes a spare uniform he left here and makes his way to school. While he’s actually focusing on his class, Yoshizawa of all people texts me.

**Sumire Yoshizawa**

**Yoshizawa: Hi Akechi-san! I wanted to talk to you a bit without Senpai, is that ok?**

**Akechi: It’s fine, what do you need to discuss?**

**Yoshizawa: I’ll keep it short.**

**Yoshizawa: I’d prefer to not be ignorant on certain topics. I don’t want to hold you back by constantly asking questions.**

**Yoshizawa: Why were the thieves so hesitant on your relationship with Senpai?**

**Yoshizawa: All I’ve gathered is that you killed people.**

**Akechi: Ah. That makes sense. I committed all of the mental shutdowns and psychotic breakdowns.**

**Akechi: I started when I was 15 trying to take down my father, Masayoshi Shido, bring him up, just to knock him down at his height.**

**Akechi: Sakura’s mother and Okumura’s father were among my victims.**

**Akechi: I also tried to kill Ren under Shido’s orders.**

**Yoshizawa: Oh.**

**Yoshizawa: That’s quite concerning…**

**Akechi: Don’t tell me you’re going to harp on us next.**

**Yoshizawa: No!**

**Yoshizawa: Who Senpai dates is none of my business, I’m just hoping you two talked everything out.**

**Akechi: Oh. We have, thank you for reasonable concern.**

**Akechi: How’s the hangover?**

**Yoshizawa: I feel like shit! Thanks for asking (:**

**Akechi: Ren isn’t doing much better, make sure he drinks water.**

**Yoshizawa: On it! I’m going to go to lunch now!**

**Yoshizawa: It was nice speaking to you Akechi-san.**

**Akechi: Likewise.**

I get off the phone with Yoshizawa and begin to work on some research into Maruki. I need to figure out the full extent of his research and his motives. No normal person is that obsessed with the idea of happiness to the point they’d rewrite the fabric of reality. What could’ve drawn him to thinking running away is the best answer? No actual therapist would consider that the optimal option for a patient. I research this for about 30 minutes and pull out my phone to ask Ren about it all. Just when I’m about to, I notice a group chat. With a really tacky name.

**Royal Trio**

**Goro: Who the fuck named this**

**Goro: It sounds tacky**

**Ren: i think i made it while i was wasted honestly**

**Sumire: I remember Senpai made a chat while he was drunk!!**

Of course Ren made it. As smart as he can act at times, he sure is awful at naming things. He’s the image you see in a textbook next to the word airhead I swear.

**Goro: I like the old name better**

**Ren: …**

**Ren: hey goro.**

**Goro: Yes Ren?**

**Ren: you know that danganronpa thing i like?**

Oh no.

**Goro: The really fucking weird one, yes I do**

**Sumire: oh no**

**Ren: WELL**

**Sumire: SENPAI NOOO**

**Sumire: SENPAI PLEASE DON’T**

**Ren: that was a danganronpa shitpost reference**

**Goro: No.**

**Goro: Fuck you, I am not playing that. You said I was like the rich prick and the insane terminally ill hope-obsessed freak.**

**Ren: fuck me yourself coward**

**Ren: do it goro**

**Ren: you know you wanna**

**Sumire: Don’t do it Akechi-san. Trust me please.**

**Sumire: Don’t make the mistakes I did.**

**Ren: WAIT SUMI**

**Ren: YOU LIKE DANGANRONPA**

**Ren: FUCK CLASS GET TO THE ROOF WE’RE PLAYING RN**

**Ren: I HAVE A VITA**

**Sumire: LETS GO SENPAI**

**Goro: Idiots.**

**Goro: Ren don’t leave class.**

**Ren: but goro**

**Ren: you don’t understand**

**Ren: i really want to play danganronpa with sumi**

**Sumire: And I would like to play with Senpai!**

**Goro: Fine you fucking imbeciles.**

**Sumire: I’ll see you on the roof Senpai, bye Akechi-san**

**Ren: Bye babe~(灬♥ω♥灬)**

**Goro: Cursed little shits**

**Goro: Goodbye**

**Ren: if you come to the roof now you could play with us**

I guess it can’t hurt to play with them. Not like there would be any consequences awaiting me for breaking into Shujin.

**Goro: …**

**Goro: I’m on my way.**

I make my way down to Shujin and go up to the roof. I begin to play the first game with Ren and Yoshizawa. We mindlessly banter for a bit, until Ren says something that leads to a shitshow.

“Think I could use my third eye on the vita?”

“Senpai, that’s cheating!”

“Do it Ren, commit the crimes.”

“Aren’t you the law?”

“Fuck the law”

“Pretty sure the law fucks me, but I’m gonna try it!”

“Senpai, I told you to let me know if I’m third wheeling!”

“Someone’s watching us.” God fucking dammit. I can take a wild guess on who it is.

“Who? I won’t kill them...but their limbs are compromised”

“Should I get my rapier?”

“4 people. 1 male, 3 females. I can recognize those forms til death, pigtails and floof. Sumi, please open the door.” Yoshizawa kicks the door open and I let out a sigh. Ren’s eyes harden and he stares down Sakamoto, Takamaki, Nijima, and Okumura.

“Caer to explain why you’re here thieves? I was just playing some video games with my _friends_ , but it seems you were watching us.” Ren puts extra venom and glares at them. Yoshizawa and I begin packing up our stuff we brought up while Ren waits for an answer that isn’t coming.

“Like I'd get a straight answer out of you... just please leave us alone” Ren gets his bag and we all walk past them. Then Takamaki shouts.

_“Wait Ren!”_

“ **What?** ”

"W-we're sorry Ren. We didn't realize how much you did for us and took it for granted. You're a valuable friend to us and we love you so much."

"Ren man, I care about you so much and I'm just so sorry. It sucks you felt you couldn't tell us anything but we want to be there from now on, I want to fix our friendship!" It seems like Sakamoto and Takamaki are truly regretful and realized what they did wrong. If Ren went back to the thieves I’d be a bit shocked, but he softens a bit. That is until Nijima opens her mouth.

 _"Ren, we're sorry for overstepping. It's just Akechi-kun is a murderer and I really didn't want him to date our leader, because he killed two parents to our group."_ Imagine letting an inferiority complex define your relationships. Oh wait, that's Makoto Nijima defined. An absolute imbecile who can't see past the basic facts in front of her. So focused on point a to b, she forgets about the journey. Ren simply sighs and we go down the stairs.

Ren begins sobbing a bit and Yoshizawa and I try to see what's wrong when he confesses Sakura has his phone bugged. If it weren't for the fact we're in the real world right now, I'd think I casted Call of Chaos on myself again. _What the fuck?_ What motivated those imbeciles to bug his phone? Do they trust their leader that little, to the point he couldn't even watch porn without Sakura's incessant rambles? After more than a bit of effort Yoshizawa and I get Ren to agree to buy new phones. He gets a red one, I get a silver one, and Yoshizawa gets a pink one she starts to doodle cherries on, instead of just buying a phone case like a normal human being.

Ren somehow manages to schedule a sleepover with the three of us. Despite how he’s acting, I guess he really can’t stand being alone too long. He doesn’t let it show in front of Yoshizawa, but lets his guard down a bit more in front of me. Not to say he keeps all his masks up with her, but he still has that final defense up. Ren and I head to my apartment and clean up before Yoshizawa gets here after Ren insisted.

“Sumi will be here in 10, wanna build a pillow fort?”

“Wha-Why would you want to build one of _those_?” I haven’t built one of those since my mom was alive. I can remember that day vividly, my 6th birthday and my last birthday with my mom. We watched Featherman and just relaxed the whole day. She had managed to save up just enough so we could split a slice of cake, and it was one of the best days of my life before it all went downhill.

“I never got to make one growing up, so I thought it’d be fun to make one now with my boyfriend and best friend.” I don’t think I can ever bring myself to tell him, but Ren reminds me of her. Amazing, happy, and just great people, dragged down by trauma, sadness, and this awful world. Would that make me.... I better stop there. Yoshizawa knocks on the door and Ren answers

“What’s it like being so short?” Ren asks and seemingly instantly regrets. Yoshizawa pulls a pair of tweezers from her bag and makes an attempt to pull Ren’s skin off until he lets out a pained yelp. _He sounds like a cat._ I can’t help but laugh at that. Yoshizawa sweetens this scene by following with-

 _“I wouldn’t recommend asking that again Senpai.”_ What’s even better is the fact Ren looks genuinely scared, of Sumire Yoshizawa of all people. _Holy shit._

“Yo-*chkk*-Yoshizawa please don’t rip my boyfriend’s skin off.” I calm down my laughing a bit and ask her not to rip off Ren’s skin. I grab her bags and set them on the couch and Ren’s eyes light up as he begins to talk again, seemingly unaffected by the murder attempt on his skin cells.

“Hey Sumi wanna build a pillow fort?!” For someone who acts so catty, he reminds me of a dog. A little black labrador puppy. Yoshizawa agrees to build one and my living room is transformed into this nostalgic mess.

“This is pretty cozy guys, nice job!” 

“It’s not bad…” I say. If I give them undying praise it’ll get to their heads.

“Tsundere.” What?

“What? Did? You? Just? Say?”

“You’re such a tsundere Akechi-san.”

“No, I am not a tsundere!” Really. How dare she compare to such an _inane_ trope?

“Yeah Sumi, he’s not a tsundere, he’s just a bitch!” Betrayed by my own boyfriend.

“Hey!”

“Don’t worry you’re our bitch! Would you rather be a tsundere?”

“Senpai, you can always be both!”

“Good point Sumi! Goro it’s decided, you’re a bitch and a tsundere!” Morons.

“I hate the 2 of you.”

“No you don’t!”

“Then why are we in your apartment Akechi-san?”

“I’m your totally adorable boyfriend you can’t hate me Goro!”

“Fine! I don’t despise you two! Is that good enough?” I say being completely done with these two idiots. We play the second class trial and I’m still wondering how the fuck Mondo turned into butter. Ren falls asleep and I check the date. Tomorrow is his birthday, so I set an alarm to wake myself up to set something up for him.

“Akechi-san, can you set an alarm for tomorrow?”

“Why?” She shouldn’t know what tomorrow is, so why?

“Geez! You don’t even know your boyfriend’s birthday tomorrow? Akechi-san you absolute-”

“No, I know that. I’m asking how you know. Ren rarely discloses his personal information.” Yoshizawa gives me a glance and begins to file her nails.

“I asked him. _Big shock, I know._ ” She says it with ice in her tone. I’m guessing she took it as an insult to her intelligence.

“Sorry it’s just no one ever asks him, or does anything for him. It’s as Ren said. We’re similar in that regard no matter how vehemently one of us denies it.”

“Oh ok. Sorry it’s just, ever since Kasumi died everyone sees me as the inferior twin. From academics to gymnastics. I’ve gotten over it a good amount now, I can accept I’m Sumire Yoshizawa and no one else, but it still kicks in sometimes.”

“That’s completely understandable. Sometimes I can feel the dread from taking that first life, or seeing my mother’s corpse. No matter how much you get over something, it’ll come back to haunt you every once in a while. When I had to kill Ren is a good example. My hands were shaking like it was my first time killing someone all over again. After awhile, yes you do get numb, but when that feeling kicks in again… it just reminds you of your humanity.”

“On the topic of that Akechi-san, it isn’t my place to forgive you, but I can empathise with what you did. You did what a good amount of people would do in that situation when given power. Also I doubt a cold blooded angsty killer in wattpad stories is really in front of me. Would a heartless human being stan Celestia Ludengurg?”

“No. Only people with taste stan her.”

“Exactly. Let’s make Senpai breakfast as a surprise in the morning.”

“Sounds good. 7:30 am?”

“Good. Night Akechi-san.” Yoshizawa says calmly and turns away from Ren to sleep. I go closer to Ren after returning the good night, and I fall into a calm sleep.

Only to wake up to a mouthful of curly black hair once again. Sometimes I doubt Ren is a cat, like when he smiles, but at times like this I can’t help but feel like he’s a cat. He’s all stretched out over my body, his feet hitting Yoshizawa, and how I pity her. Not even the sharpest bufudyne can match up to the pure ice that is Ren’s feet. _Those things are fucking cold._ I pull Ren off of me and Yoshizawa does the same and we make our ways into the kitchen. She begins looking around before turning around in a dramatic fashion and staring at me like I’m a caveman.

"Akechi-san."

"Yes?" 

"Do you not own a spatula? Or more than one pan?"

"No I don't, I normally don't have time to eat let alone cook."

"You have failed me in a time of need. Get a spatula and 3 copper pans at the store down the street you imbecile."

"No."

"I see you want to prove the Phantom Thieves right then, I so supportive of your relationship too." Yoshizawa says and lets out a sigh as she begins to raid my pantry.

"What does cooking equipment have to do with Ren?"

"How will you spoil him with breakfast if you don't even have a spatula?"

"I hate you."

"Without me Senpai would've left already. Now go buy a spatula." She glares at me and I go get cooking supplies at the store down the street. After that we begin cooking and the day flies by. We make pancakes for Ren and go to karaoke after school. Ren finally goes back to stay at Leblanc and we plan to go into the palace tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmm i love being emotionally abused its so fun. not me projecting onto characters in one of my wips haha thank you for all the support everyone and im sorry updates will be less frequent, but im not abandoning anything! Stay safe everyone and thank you for everything, you guys brighten my day sm😊


	13. im a shapeshifter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trio in the metaverse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHA EVEN GETTING GROUNDED WONT STOP ME >:)  
> ok but seriously, i have psats coming up, so im going to have to slow updates a bit. Im sorry, and thank you for being so patient with me, you all mean sm to me:)  
> I'm working on a wip rn for snow white akeshu au, and i want to get ahead on heartbeat;heartbreak, because i adore that mess im writng fhjglsh. I'll aim for one chapter of this on sat/sun nights in est a week:)  
> Thanks for sticking around and have a good one:)

"You ok Ren?" Goro asks me, I can hear him over my headphones. I give a nod and he scruffs up my hair. I met up with him after classes at Shujin were over, Sumi had to stop by her house because she left her rapier there. Now it's just us. Me and him. Goro and I, walking to Odaiba. Moments like this are truly calm. A comfortable silence between two people, within one heart. He’s browsing through twitter, probably enjoying laughing at the American political atmosphere. I’m listening to Rolling Girl and we reach Odaiba. I have a vague feeling of being watched, but I’m probably being paranoid. The phantom Thieves probably learned their lesson after last time, so Goro and I wait for Sumi a bit.

Around 15 minutes pass, and just when we begin to worry we see her small figure running down the street.

“Senpai, you will not believe the bullshit I just dealt with!” Sumi shouts and I can’t help but snort a bit.

“What happened Sumi?” I ask her and Goro begins to put his phone away, closing out Reddit it seems.

“My dad found my rapier, and was all like ‘Sumire you aren’t in a gang or anything blah blah’, like bitch, if I was in a gang, I wouldn’t have gone to therapy, I would’ve done drugs or something?” Sumi ends her mini rant with a huff.

“What gang would you even be in? Gymnasts for crack? I took your father for someone with basic intellect, but apparently I was incorrect in that assumption.” Goro huffs out with a tinge of shock at how dumb Yoshizawa-san sounds.

“It only makes sense though. Wouldn’t you be worried if our kids had a rapier all of the sudden?” I ask and Sumi and Goro give me a look as we enter the palace.

“First of all, we’re both guys and can’t have biological kids, and even if we could they would be absolute demon spawn, and second if we were to adopt, I don’t particularly want kids.” Goro asks and my heart cracks a bit.

“You don’t want to have 2 dogs and 2 more cats with me?” I pout a bit and Goro just sighs and teleports us to the next safe room.

“It’s ok Senpai, he’s just a bitchy tsundere. He’s whipped for you, just give him the puppy dog eyes if you want pets.” Sumi finishes and pats me on the back.

“Ok Sumi…” We gather our equipment and go over a general plan in the safe room. I take charge as normal and give Sumi a better chestplate and SP Adhesive. I take Goro’s SP adhesive, and replace it with the Ring of Vanity. I keep my SP Adhesive equipped and we move out. I can’t instakill shadows because my bonds with the Phantom Thieves are strained. That includes Ryuji, or the Chariot, which means we actually have to fight through each battle, even if the shadows are only level 89, while we’re around level 95. 

“Raoul! Phantom Sleep!” I cast sleep on the enemies in front of us.

“Violet, Brave Step!” I shout out as we fight 2 Hasturs and a Fafnir.

“On it Joker-senpai!” Sumire affirms and promptly increases our critical rate.

“Crow, Megidolan these fuckers!” I shout and signal out to Goro to hit them with his supercharged Megidolaon.

“Happily, now would these shadows be a doll and die for us!?” Crow screams and laughs maniacally as he kills one of the Hasturs, and almost kills the Fafnir and other Hastur.

We take a few hits and Sumi almost dies at an Abyssal Eye.

“Joker, we’re low on health!”

“Senpai, we need some HP to make any real dents here!” Violet and Crow are both screaming for HP, but I don’t have enough SP to cast Salvation, and I only have a few Takemedics on me right now, the rest are with the other thieves. I bite the bullet and drink a coffee, and give Crow and Violet some Life Stones and hope for the best. We all dodge the hits this time, and Crow shouts something at me about a plan and Jose’s star lights up.

We’re in a giant ballroom and I’m dancing with Violet. Basic ballroom dances and she passes me off to Crow. She goes to sit down at a piano lightly tapping at the keys, I think she’s playing “Flight of the Bumblebee”, which doesn’t fit the scenario until it does. Crow begins to lean in to kiss me when we hit a dip and the shadows burst in. 

“Would you like to help me take down these party crashers, honey?” Crow asks and I couldn’t be more ready.

“I’m always ready babe. Want to join in Violet?” I call out to her and get a smirk from her. Crow and I go in to beat the shit out of the shadows. We go back to dancing and Crow spins me and tosses me into the air like a graceful dance, and begins hacking away at the shadows within my brief airtime. Then we switch positions in the dance and we spin each other and I shoot the shadows as we twirl in each other's arms. Violet is standing on her piano now, and goes in with massive bless damage on the enemy and the song keeps going, as she jumps off with a standing backflip, perfectly slicing the two shadows in half. The song finally ends and our sight is back to the palace where we just stare at each other.

“So that just happened.” Violet says, astounded, and that’s when I realize she’s never witnessed a showtime.

“Ah. That was a showtime Violet. Sorry I forgot to explain it, Crow and I have one, and they normally only take place between two people at most. They’re extremely cheesy yet powerful attacks that can wipe out enemies.” I explain and notice Crow rambling to himself a bit.

“How did we just do a three-way showtime?” Crow asks and I genuinely have no fucking clue how we actually did that.

“Well, I’m not too sure myself but showtimes are practically fun, dreamlike scenarios put into action using Jose’s star. Maybe we all had a similar idea and it just manifested?” I give my theory and receive two nods of understanding.

“I don’t actually know piano, but it was fun to hit the random keys. Also you’re a pretty good dancer Joker-senpai! Also that was some very gay dancing.” Violet teases us and Crow looks like he just popped a vein at that.

“Agh! Let us be gay in peace, dammit Violet!” Crow begins murmuring something about Violet being an absolute little shit, and she begins poking the beast. Literally.

“What? Big ol’ black mask himself can’t take some light teasing?” Violet says with an amused and teasing tone and continues poking Crow. I begin to join in.

“My assassin boyfriend can’t stand a little bit of light teasing? Oh my, whatever shall I do with the gorbs I bought to spread around your apartment?” I say and he turns around to look at me.

“You didn’t. Those monstrosities run for 8,000 yen an orb.” He glares at me and I proceed to pull 2 gorbs out of my infinite pockets. Violet follows up with 1 of her own.

“You fucking morons.”

“You love us.” I say to Goro with a shit-eating grin and we begin to move on. We make our way to Maruki’s little perfect reality quiz bullshit. We manage to go off his mentality, which seems to say ‘give up if it hurts’ and agrees with the naivety displayed in some of the early days of the Phantom Thieves. I don’t regret them, but looking back there were alternatives for many of those situations. All in all, the only take away from this mess of a puzzle, is that everywhere you go there’s a right answer. Even in therapy.

“You ok Violet?” Crow asks out of nowhere.

“I’m fine. It’s just, I sympathize with Dr.Maruki, but it still stings to see his blatant biases. Therapy is supposed to help people heal after trauma, not avoid their pain and suffering and coax themselves into a false sense of happiness. It’s a saccharinely sweet amount of disgusting. Pretty lies or the ugly truth? A therapist is supposed to help you face that ugly truth.” Violet shows a slightly regretful look and shakes it off. I feel as though we’ve gotten a glimpse into her truest of true selves.

**Faith Rank 9!**

“That’s completely accurate. My mother went to therapy to try to get over being abandoned by my sperm donor, and it led to her having to face that truth over and over again. Sometimes you need a bit of coddling, which is completely normal in therapy, but you should never be told to avert your eyes. Hiding from the truth can break a person.” Crow says and seemingly reflects on the past a bit. I give him a kiss on the cheek, and begin to speak.

“Obviously most people will have bias, but Maruki’s job required him to see past that. No matter his perspective on pain, he was hired to help students overcome and face pain and tragedy, not avoid it. I wish I picked up on that earlier. He always asked about the perceptions of reality, or how lies can become someone’s truth in a different light. It’s disgustingly obvious in hindsight.” I finish something and notice a line of people down the hall. “Let’s go follow that line guys.” We begin to find out where it leads. Everyone who passed Maruki’s biased morality exam. We see them pass into an area where they float up to a heaven, an oasis, _a heaven._ The soft song playing, as to describe this gentle madman, feels like a song that plays as you descend into madness when we realize we can’t just have the easy way through for once in our fucking lives. We begin working our way to that heaven the manual way and go through Maruki’s most important memories.

“This sucks ass. Sorry Dr. Manipulator Madman looking ass, but I cannot feel pity for someone who brainwashed his girlfriend.” Crow grits out and we begin to move out. While I sympathize with wanting to take away your loved ones pain, that is just not the way to do it dammit.

“It’s kinda gross. I know what it’s like to be under that influence. The shock of going back to normal hurt, and just becoming Kasumi was like being high for a few months, minus the psychedelic effects.” Violet gives a bit of insight into her life while thinking she was Kasumi, and her face is just pissed at Maruki, herself, and her dishonorment of her sister. We begin to go through the first door, when I hear footsteps. Crow and Violet notice as well and we begin signaling to hide. Before we can though we hear a certain blonde yell out.

“It’s immune to forget Queen!” We can hear Skull shouting that at Queen, followed up by Mona.

“Queen, stick to orders! Cast marakukaja!” You can hear the aggravation in Mona’s voice, and Crow steps out of the shadows, in front of Violet and I, as if to protect us from the Phantom Thieves’ collective ignorance.

“Oh my! It appears, some petty thieves have no shame!” Crow says in his detective prince voice and the thieves realize they’ve caught up to us and wince. I cast a death scythe on the Scathath they were fighting and end the battle they were struggling with.

Violet walks up to me and rests her elbow on my shoulder and puts a hand on her mouth and begins to talk. “Crow-senpai! That would imply they have enough awareness to comprehend shame!”, Violet exclaims with a faux amount of haughtiness and I join in a bit.

“Violet! That implies they have intellect in the first place! Or basic emotional awareness! That’s way too much to expect of a basic thief.” I say and the entire group of Phantom Thieves flinch at that, probably prepared for Crow and Violet’s jabs at them, but not mine.

“Ouch man...Hey Joker, Violet. Crow. Can we talk or something?” Skull says with a look of guilt all over his face, expressed past his mask.

“Why would I want to do that now? More emotional manipulation? Need my fake smiles to keep you upright. If so, here ya go!” I give them a robotic smile that causes Ann, Ryuji, Yusuke, Mona, and Futaba to shiver. They can seemingly see through them now and they look like they've been stabbed. 

“Joker. Please come back. I miss my big brother, but I also miss Ren Amamiya.” Oracle says with such a heartbroken tone. I never really had to put up a massive act for like I did the others, but it still wasn’t me. She didn’t know me. None of them do.

“How can you know someone you never talked to?” I point out and Panther steps up to the plate.

“But we have. You may have put up that mask to protect yourself, but all that caring wasn’t a lie! Even I could tell that Joker. Yeah, the strength builder who was there to help me stand strong for Shiho was a mask, but underneath was Ren Amamiya. Who figured out what I needed and decided to act on it to help me. Now it’s my turn to get to know him, if he’d allow me that privilege that is.

“How’d you even figure out we were here? Don’t tell me you hacked our phones again?” Crow points out and Violet looks like she had a eureka moment.

“How else would they have? It’s not like they knew our location yesterday. We only discussed it there or in our group chat.” Violet points out and Ryuji snorts a bit.

“Ok- Ok- Man, this is the biggest coincidence ever, but we were meeting up at that karaoke bar from Kaneshiro and like, I heard you guys outside and we all listened to your performance. You had Panther praying to her lesbian gods man-” Skull is about to continue but Panther elbows him and begins defending herself.

“Ok, that wasn’t the focus Skull! And I’m sorry for being surprised Joker jams out to Hatsune fucking Miku!” Panther’s face is as red as her mask and I process what she said and it slips out like nothing is wrong.

“Don’t hate on Hatsune Miku! She is a fucking queen and I will not tolerate _any_ Miku slander!” I shout out and point my finger at her, with a hand on my hip and realize what I just did and turn red quickly.

“Yeah Panther! Miku is our goddess! She is an icon. You can’t use a persona and hate on Miku! Even Crow has respect towards our queen!” Oracle shouts out and Crow follows up.

“What kind of imbecile do you take me for? Respect Miku or die. That’s the real reason I was a hitman, not a vendetta or anything.” Crow smirks a bit and Skull lets out a sigh.

“Guys, can we get back on topic please? Look, Joker, Violet, Crow, can we please talk this out at a diner or something. It’s only like 3 pm right now, and everyone was in the wrong here. You just took the brunt of it, and I am so sorry for that man. I want to get to know my best friend for himself, and I want to fix this friend group, before we end up like another track team.” Skull finishes and he’s tearing up a bit. Everyone carries an uncomfortable air, one that's full of tiredness and longing. I look back at Crow and Violet, they give me a look as to say it’s my call and I make that call.

“One talk. I guess one talk won’t hurt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for cutting the chapter off there, but I couldn't resist the cliffhanger, and sorry it's fairly short only around 2.6k, I was aiming for a bit higher, but I didn't want to force it really. Thanks for reading and I love all of you! Also for anyone who cares my twitter handle changed and it's @piepanda99, feel free to dm me there if you want to talk or anything :)

**Author's Note:**

> I always felt like the phantom thieves are kind of toxic and thats why I love works like Jesusboi's Distorted and corrupted_voracity's let go of empty dreams (go read them!!!), when I compare them to my old friend group which looking back was so toxic and painful to be in, I can see a lot of the phantom thieves don't treat each other very well. Ryuji and Morgana are perfect examples, they put each other down to feel better about themselves, everyone treats akiren as this deity who solves all their problems, and get mad when they realize they know nothing about him. He's the therapy friend. Akechi was only their friend for like a month, and it was pretend but it's like they forget he ever existed after he dies and its just really upsetting??? I didn't want a redemption scene I just wanted it to be acknowledged, and that one line in mementos where akechi THANKS THEM for keeping their promise, and they have the audacity to say they did it for joker, who did it for Akechi... which they obviously couldn't comprehend. They push everything on Akiren and expect him to be fine, they objectify Ann all the time, MAKOTO BADASS BRR BRR is her like one trait in the group, Futabas gamer rawr, and Harus a sadistic sweetheart. Like in game theyre fine, but when you look deeper they aren't the best friend group, the IT from P4, and SEES from P3 had way healthier team dynamics... also shihoann is there but not important, and makoharu is implied, ok ill stop rambling now, I just have a lot of opinions on their group dynamic.


End file.
